The Story After The Story
by southernbeauty13
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are Lissa and Christian's guardians and are enjoying their lives together. Everything seems perfect but as issues come to view and unexpected guests appear things get a little complicated and she starts to question if she is really the right choice for him. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

It was official. The apartment was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, dishes needed to be washed, and there were papers about Lissa's, or Queen Vasilisa's, trip to St. Vladimir's. We we're going to be leaving back to the school we had graduated from a little over 6 months ago, so she could teach the royal moroi some of the ropes to, well being a royal, and how to represent themselves and their families in the most respectable ways. If any of them would listen.

I started organizing the papers and thought about the trip back to the school. I wonder if it had changed any or if it was still the same. Or what me and Dimitri we're going to do while we we're there. Lissa had said something about us teaching the dhampir's some basic battle skills for when they graduated or if something we're to happen before.

Christian and Lissa had wound up moving in together, but she was still able to attend Court as well as college. We had gotten our own apartments and it was nice to be living in our own place. It worried me at first because I couldn't sense when Lissa was endanger, like when we had the bond, but after a while I found it a bit of a blessing. Mainly because I wasn't in her head when her and Christian decided to get dirty.

I shook at the many times that had happened. I'd much rather see Dimitri naked and think of the things that I could do to him than see what they were doing. I walked back to our room, opening the door enough to see but not shed to much light so I wouldn't wake Dimitri.

He laid there still fast asleep and I couldn't really blame him. He had been with Christian last night at Court and hadn't gotten back till late in the day, which was technically night for us. I snuck in closing the door quietly and went to straighten up the bathroom.

"Rose." He called still half asleep. I walked over to our king size bed with a simple grey bedspread and our four pillows. I loved our apartment. It was the first thing that was actually just ours.

"Yes comrade?" I asked, crawling throwing my legs on either side of his hips and kissed his sweet lips.

His eyes fluttered open and I saw deep, endless brown eyes that were darker than mine and clouded over with lust, stare up at me. He moved his hands to my lower back under my white tank top. I raised my hips and pulled the covers off of him exposing his body that had only his black boxers to cover him.

"How was your night?" he asked keeping one of his hands on my lower back and the other tangled in my dark brown waist length hair.

"Good, yours?" I moved my kisses down to his neck and heard his breath hitch I moved my hand down to his chest and start tracing his abs.

"It was fine. We took care of everything. So that means I'm off today." His voice was even and controlled but his body was saying something entirely different.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today since you're off?" I moved my hand into his boxers and started stroking his hard cock.

"I think you know the answer to that." He growled and leaned up pulling me to him and we kissed with all the lust and love we had for each other.

I broke the kiss and moved down his body. I put his hard member in my mouth and began sucking on it. I couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth so I used my hands to help with what my mouth was doing.

"Roza…" he moaned, tangling his hands in my hair while the other gripped the bed sheet. I pulled away and pulled off my blue pajama bottoms and white bikini underwear. I kissed him and moved so that just the tip of him was in me.

I kept my eyes on his as I lowered myself down on his hard member and we both moaned as he filled me completely. After getting adjusted to his size I started moving up and down and he thrust up into me increasing the amazing feeling of him inside of me. He turned us over so he was on top kissed me again before grabbing my leg and throwing over his shoulder and keeping his other hand on my hip. He increased our speed and I gripped his shoulders as I felt my orgasm getting closer. He was right behind me. He never came first he had told me when I'd first lost my virginity to him that he considered it selfish and he always made sure to give me as much pleasure as possible.

I felt the knot in my stomach tighten and finally explode as my walls clamped around his hard cock, and I saw nothing but black as I kept my eyes closed and moaned his name. He continued thrusting until finally he leaned down and buried his face in my neck to quiet his moans.

A few minutes later he pulled out and laid me on his chest as our bodies came down from their highs. I grinned remembering our time in the cabin almost a year ago now. He stroked my hair as I fell into a complete blissful sleep with his arms safely around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was steadily throwing clothes into the open suitcase on our bed, getting ready for the trip out to the academy. I can't remember how long Lissa said we would be out there, but apparently it was going to be a while. I heard Dimitri come into our bedroom and saw him go to the dresser and grab our plane tickets.

He thought ahead and, unlike me, packed two days ago and was ready for the trip. He grabbed the suitcase and looked over in my direction with a sly smile. "I told you."

"I know, but I didn't feel like packing." I said throwing one of my t-shirts at him that he caught. He laughed as I glared at him and walked over to help me finish packing.

I finally got everything together and after grabbing the keys to his car and locking the apartment we headed off to meet Lissa.

Which was about a 10 minute drive. She glared at Christian as he walked out of the house, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. His black hair was a mess as usual and he had a sarcastic grin on his face. Lissa, however, had her hair done in a pretty, neat braid and had a brilliant smile on her face.

I got out of the car and walked over to them and Lissa welcomed me with a warm embrace. "Isn't this exciting? I wonder how much has changed since we've been there." She had a wide smile across her face and went to grab her suitcase before realizing Christian already had it.

"Yeah. We're actually happy to go back to the place we we're forced to go back to and dealt with heartbreak and death. Yay." I replied sarcastically, which earned me a smack on the arm from her.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys got drug back. I probably wouldn't have the amazing girlfriend I have now if you didn't" Christian had one of the biggest smirks on his face I had ever seen.

"Going to revisit the church attic?" I asked and Lissa blushed whereas Christian laughed.

"Maybe." I felt my stomach twist in knots from the images that came to mind.

"You disgust me." I punched him in the arm "lightly."

"OK let's go. We've got a long trip ahead of us." Lissa said climbing into the back of the car as I followed, while Christian rubbed his arm and followed behind us slowly.

We drove for at least 4 hours till the sun started to come up. Christian annoyed the shit out of me the entire way, Lissa talked about the school and how she was curious about the new class, and Dimitri had left been driving and therefore we were all forced to listen to the 80's. We had decided to stay at a hotel so we could all get some rest. Plus no one knew how long it was going to be before I really hurt Christian.

After getting our keys to our rooms we all went up to our rooms to rest for the day. I walked into the small hotel room and set down a bag of clothes for tonight and in the morning, and my silver stake and gun over in a corner. I heard the shower running and smiled to myself.

I changed into my blue pajama bottoms and black t-shirt and climbed into the bed around the same time he got out of the shower. I felt the bed dip behind me and felt warmth and strong arms surround me. I put my hands on his arms and cuddled into him.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed me on my cheek and then buried his face in my hair. I returned the words and then laid into a peaceful sleep.

***So this is my first fanfic and wanted to know how I'm doing. Anything specific you want to happen? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around me and turned over to look into deep brown eyes.

"Good morning." I said smiling brightly. He leaned in and kissed me softly, making me close my eyes and let the feeling of his lips linger after he pulled away.

"It is now." He moved to my neck leaving soft open mouth kisses all the way down to my shoulder.

I laughed as he moved so he was above me supporting his weight with his elbows. "What's funny?" he moved back to my neck our breathing a little uneven at this point.

"You do know Lissa is going to be here any minute, right?" he stopped moving and looked at me with a look of disappointment. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly and moved my hand down to cup him through his pajama bottoms.

"So you're going to make it worse?" he gasped out and moved his hips against my hand. He sighed in content and someone started knocking on the door.

"Rose! Dimitri! Time to go!" Lissa screamed through the door.

"You know what that means? Get your clothes back on and get fucking!" Christian screamed over her and I heard a punch followed by an "ow" from Christian.

I laughed as I got out of bed, knocking Dimitri on his back. He got up and walked over to the door. "Queen Dragomir, Lord Ozera." He greeted them and allowed them in. Christian laughed as I grinned at Lissa and threw my arms around her.

"Hi best friend, ready to go get our asses on the road back to hell?" I asked in a chipper voice that was obviously strained.

"Yes, of course I am. Guardian Hathaway." She winked and I looked at Dimitri.

"That's how you greet someone you actually like, comrade." He looked down at me with a look of disapproval but also with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked slightly irritated. Then again fooling around earlier probably didn't help. He walked to the bedroom to grab our clothes

"Give us a few to get dressed and we'll head out on the road." She hugged me and then grabbed Christian and headed to the car.

I turned around and headed to our bedroom to see Dimitri already had on a pair of dark blue jeans and his boots, and slipping on a black t-shirt with his duster laid on the bed. I grabbed my jeans and red tank top slipping them and my black flip flops on heading out the door.

He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Do you think Kirova is still the principal?" Lissa asked after we had been driving for about 30 minutes.

"I have no idea. Let's hope she fixed her beak before school started back up." We laughed about our old joke about her. Then again she looked more like a vulture more than you would think possible.

"What?" Dimitri asked not taking his eyes off the road. Always careful but eyes observant about everything.

"We used to say Kirova looked like a vulture, but even you have to admit it's the truth." I saw the slightest smile spread across his face.

I don't know what happened after that all I know is that one minute it was great and the next there was a loud crash and the world was spinning, then nothing it all went black.

***Let me know what you think. Cliff hanger! R&R and I'll update next chapter over the weekend


	4. Chapter 4

I had a horrible headache. I had no idea why either. I heard an annoying beeping sound and opened my eyes to see white.

"Why the hell am I in heaven?" I heard laughter erupt from all around the room. I leaned up to see Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri in seats around the room.

"You're not dead, Rose." Lissa said as she smiled brightly with relief in her eyes.

"I'd be asking myself the same thing." Christian had a smirk on his face that you could see for a mile and I shot him a glare.

Dimitri stayed quiet but walked over to the side of my bed and leaned down so we we're at eye level. He gently moved the hair out of my face and kissed me softly, almost as if he we're afraid I'd break.

"She's healed. I promise the only thing she should have is a headache at most." Lissa told him and put her hand in Christian's.

"Ok. What happened?" I asked moving to make room for Dimitri. "And where are we?"

"Rose, we we're in a car accident. Someone was driving drunk and hit your side of the car. It flipped at least 3 times. You gave us quite a scare. We got scratches and bruised but you were knocked unconscious. We're at the academy." She finished as Dr. Olendzki came through the door.

"Good morning, Rose. Hate to have to see you again under the circumstances but it is nice to see you." She smiled brightly and walked over to me.

"Hey, doc." I flinched when she put her hand on the sides of my head, causing more pressure than I needed at the moment.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Other than the obvious headache she'll be fine. Just let her rest and no rough-housing." She left the room with that and I got up.

After I was dressed Lissa showed me my dorm and said I could look around the school tomorrow. I looked to Dimitri who hadn't said a word since we got to the hospital and been watching me like I would fade away at any moment.

"Come here." I sat on the couch and patted the spot next to me. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he walked over and sat down. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing." I told him my voice stern but concerned.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"For?" I was shocked to say the least.

"The accident." I laughed and attempted to pull him into a hug that he moved away from. "Rose, this isn't funny! You were almost killed!" he shouted.

"I know. But I wasn't. And even if I would have been, there is no way it could have been your fault." He glared at me before taking a breath.

"Rose, I can't imagine life without you. I can't think about, after all we've been through, waking up and not having you with me." he ran his fingers through his hair before sitting back down on the couch.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat in his lap. I kissed him softly before I spoke again.

"That is bullshit and you know it. You are a lot stronger than that. You could pull through." I kissed him again, longer this time.

After I pulled away from him he looked me in the eyes as he took my hands in his. "Rose, I love you. This world has no purpose for me without you in it."

I was about to say something when he kissed me, this time hunger was in the kiss more than just comfort. He laid me gently on the floor and moved to my neck so I could breathe again. He pulled my shirt over my head along with my bra. He moved his kisses down to my breast taking my nipple in his mouth before slipping his hand in my underwear and playing with my clit.

I moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of my wet entrance and began a fast pace of slipping his fingers in and out of me. He moved his mouth down to meet his fingers after tearing my jeans and underwear off of me. He threw my legs over his shoulder and his tongue replaced his fingers. My orgasm hit and he used his mouth and tongue to clean me up moaning as he did so.

He leaned up and kissed me causing me to taste myself on his tongue. I broke the kiss and easily coaxed him to lay on his back. I opened his jeans and pulled them down along with his white boxers and moved down to his very hard member. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth before getting my hand to stroke the rest of him. He arched his hips and came in my mouth after swallowing his cum I leaned up and kissed him, letting him taste himself as he had done me.

We moved so we were both on our knees before he pulled me to him and thrust in and set a fast pace. He held me close to him as I tangled my hands in his hair and arched my back and he took my nipple back in his mouth and began sucking. My orgasm hit again and I dug my nails into his back as I clenched his hard cock pushing him to the edge as well. We sat there for a minute, holding onto each other before he pulled me into his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

We cuddled close to each other, exhausted after the work out we just put our bodies through.

*I have a feeling this is only the start of their troubles. Was the person really drunk or was it an old enemy? R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning alone. I was still half asleep when I got up to find a note on Dimitri's pillow.

Roza,

Went to Lissa's this morning. Head over when you feel awake and see you soon. I love you,

Love,  
Comrade.

I smiled as I put the note down and got up and got dressed in my baggy blue jeans and white t-shirt. After pulling on my sneakers and grabbing my stake and gun, I ran out of our dorm and ran to meet Lissa.

The halls were empty because it was still considerably light outside and "night" for the rest of us nocturnal creatures as my friend and alchemist, Sydney Sage, had once called us. I laughed to myself before my guardian senses kicked in.

I stopped mid-run and turned to see the halls were still empty but I could feel someone was there. I pulled out my stake and held it in my hand firmly. The academy may be safe but it had been proven that Strigoi could still get in.

"Who's there?" I asked stepping slowly around the corner with my stake in hand and raised, ready to strike.

I heard someone laugh from behind me and turned around to find… no one? Something wasn't right here. I walked a little faster keeping my stake close.

"You know you're not good enough for him. Why do you keep trying?" the voice asked and I started to put the voice to a face. Realization clicked as I looked to the voice.

"Tasha?" I gasped as she stood there. Hands covered in blood but her eyes were still blue so that was a good sign. A sign she hadn't gone Strigoi, at least.

"Well, who else? You selfish bitch. You are depriving him from something you know he wants. Something _I _can give him." she grinned at me, her dark hair in a mess and her smile cruel.

"I know, but that's not what he wants, now is it? That's what you want! You want him and are throwing a tantrum because he chose _me_!" I was getting pissed and I was walking toward her, but kept my distance so she couldn't burn me at a close range.

"He loves me. Or at least he could if you would quit ruining his life!" she screeched. I was about to give her a smart ass reply but she held up her hand. Her voice now calm, she spoke "Think about it, Rose. He wants kids. Someone he won't have to worry about being killed while he's a million miles away. If we were together he could guard me and not have to worry about not being there to watch out for me. I can take care of myself but we'd never have to separate."

I'll admit her words were true, but that didn't mean I was going to give up on him. On us. Not after all we'd been through.

"I love him and he loves me. I'm not leaving him! So you might as well get your sorry ass back to prison before I kick it there! You bitch, you hit us with the fucking car didn't you?" I growled. She just smiled at me, this time with a look of amusement.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you won't live to tell the tale." She grinned and her hands filled with fire and I lifted my stake ready to kill her.

But it wasn't that simple. I felt something sharp go into my stomach and felt pain and when I reached down I felt something wet on my fingers.

I looked down to see crimson blood on my hands. My blood, I realized. I felt everything start to go black again.

This was just not my week.

***Ok what did you think? Tasha is let out and is working with someone. But who? R&R please.***


	6. Chapter 6

I sat straight up in bed, looking around for any threat. I looked down and realized that there was no blood on my stomach. I pressed my fingers to my stomach and it didn't hurt. It was a dream, just a dream. It felt so real though, there was no I could have had that much pain… unless it was a spirit dream.

I got out of bed and hurriedly dressed in my clothes from the other day, grabbing Dimitri's keys as I walked out the door. Once I was outside I got in the car and took off towards the airport. One of the good things about being Lissa's guardian specific was not having to pay for trips back to court.

I reached in my pocket to grab my cell phone only to realize I hadn't grabbed it in my rush to get here. I'd have to call Dimitri when I landed to let him know I was ok. He was probably going to be pissed that I'd left but I had to make sure she was still here. Still locked up, still guarded, to make sure Lissa was still safe from her.

I raced out of the plane ahead of everyone else that'd been on the plane and ran to Court. A few guardians acknowledged me but didn't say anything. I slowed my pace and walked down to Tasha's cell.

My heart was hammering in my chest at this point. I didn't know what would be worse. Finding her gone or seeing her. I walked until I met her cell and looked in. She was there staring at the ceiling. She turned to me and growled, exposing her fangs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she got up from the cell and tried to draw fire into her hands but the guards had given her something so she couldn't use her magic. Thank God.

I just stared seeing that she was still here was giving me a lot of comfort know Lissa was safe. I turned to leave and head back to the school when I heard her growl.

"What do you want, Rose?" she had gotten closer to the bars now and I met her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were still here." I crossed my arms over my chest and heard someone coming down.

"Guardian Hathaway." I couldn't remember the guardian's name but he handed me a phone and I knew how it was automatically.

"Hathaway." I spoke into the phone.

"What are you thinking? Leaving in the middle of the night without a word! You scared the hell out of us. Are you okay?" Lissa's frantic voice made me smile slightly. She had such motherly instincts sometime and they caused her to over react at points in her life.

"Liss, I'm fine. I just had to run out for a few." I looked over to Tasha who had sat down at this point. "I just forgot something here at court."

"You couldn't have left a note or something? Or let someone know? You know, like your boyfriend?" she had a disapproving tone in her voice.

"I'll be back soon, OK? Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else and handed the phone back to the guardian. After he left I turned back to Tasha.

"Why won't you let him be happy?" that caught me off guard a little.

"Dimitri is happy. He's just not with you." She scoffed at that.

"I know that, but you and I both know I could give him more than you can." I glared at her and her smile brightened.

"I know. If he wants kids then I'll be ok with that. I know I can't give him that. But right now, the only thing you could give him is losing his respect as a guardian and a life on the run." Her smile fell as she looked at me. "I love him. I want him to be happy. You just want him." I turned on my heel and left after that.

The trip back had me even more worried than when I'd left. What if Dimitri really did change his mind? I would do anything to make him happy, but a baby? That was something that couldn't happen between us. Ever.

The plane finally landed and I walked back to the car to see that they were all there. Lissa and Christian stood arm in arm and Dimitri had a calm composure but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Hey. I know you're mad. But this was something that just couldn't wait." I told them Lissa looked openly shocked, Christian was pissed because Lissa had been worried, Dimitri just arched an eyebrow.

"What did you forget?" Lissa spoke after a moment of silence.

"I had to make sure Tasha was still here." I admitted and their faces changed from worry to anger.

"What?! Rose!" Lissa screeched and I walked and got in the car, slamming the door.

We drove home in complete silence Lissa and Christian walked back to their dorm and I followed Dimitri into ours.

"Look I know you're pissed but-"

"What the hell did you expect? Me to be ok that you ran off, without a warning, to the person who has tried to kill you twice?" he cut me off and walked over to me pinning me between him and the wall hands on either side of my shoulders.

"I know. I forgot my phone and last I checked I'm still a free woman. I don't have to tell you where I am at all times of the fucking day!" I was mad now. He glared but listened this time. "You don't have to keep up with me every second of the day. You are my boyfriend! You're supposed to trust me and in case you have forgotten, I can take care of myself!" I was breathing heavy and my throat stung from screaming at him and I saw his expression change.

I was ready for him to scream back to walk off and leave, but what I didn't expect was for him to kiss me. I put my hands in his hair and he moved one of his hands to my hair and the other to my lower back.

When we finally pulled back he looked in my eyes and said "I know you can. It's one of the many reasons I love you." I kissed him again and pulled him back to our room.

After about an hour we laid there together, still joined and he pulled me close.

"Why did you go see Tasha?" he asked when I'd finally caught my breath.

"I had a nightmare last night and had to see she was still there." He kissed me lightly and turned so that I was laying on his chest, his heartbeat comforting right now.

"Rose, she's not going to hurt you again. She's not getting out of there. Even if she did we'd know soon." He put his hands in my hair and I looked up at him.

"I know but I had to make sure. I couldn't sleep until I did." He kissed my cheek and pushed the hair out of my face. "I promise, I'll leave a note next time." I grinned at him.

"There is not going to be a next time, Roza." The old nickname had me wanting him again and leaned up and kissed him again.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked and put my hands on either side of his face so we were at eye level.

"Because we start training at 8:00 pm sharp." He grinned as I groaned. I kissed him once more before laying down and resting the dream still in the back of my mind.

***Hmmm... Looks like Tasha's back in our story. wonder what she's got up her sleeve. R&R to find out :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Roza, come on time to get up." He whispered softly. I groaned and he laughed softly. His lips pressed to my cheek and he nudged me softly. "Sweet heart, its 6:30, we have to meet Lissa in an hour."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, desperately not wanting to get out of bed. He however couldn't stand the thought of being late.

"Rose, come on. I'm serious. Lissa and Christian are already at the academy, waiting for us. Not to mention the fact that we have to go in and start going over the basics with the novice's." His voice was more serious now and he pulled the covers off of me leaving my naked body bare to the cold weather of the dorms that never seemed to get above 60. I don't know how you were supposed to stay warm without either 30 blankets or someone else for body heat.

"Roza. Rose. Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway!" I jumped out of bed and glared at him. He laughed at my expression and sat next to me on the bed.

I jumped up as quickly as I could and threw on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. After slipping on my shoes we walked out the door and I continued to give him the silent treatment.

"Hey you guys." Lissa smiled sweetly.

"Why does Rose look pissed?" Christian grinned amused at me and Dimitri, who just laughed. I punched in the arm at the same time Lissa pinched his hand. "OW! Not fair."

"Who gives a fuck? What's the plan for today, Liss?" I asked as we made our way out of the commons and to the gym.

"First we're going to introduce ourselves and…"

"Let everyone get their oohs and ahs out before we start whipping their little asses into shape?" I asked laughing and got a light punch in the arm from her.

"Yes. I am going to be helping discuss politics with the royals, Christian is going to be helping with using magic as a weapon, and you and Dimitri are going to be training the novice's. I think that's all." she finished and Christian put an arm around her.

"In other words you get to deal with asshole royals, I get to hurt them, and Rose and Dimitri get to kick the novice's asses." I laughed as she looked startled before pushing him off of her.

"You two are so immature." She said smothering a giggle.

After we got to the gym it we were surrounded by tons of teenagers, guardians, and staff sitting all around us. I saw Stan and Alberta standing like shadow beside none other than headmistress Kirova.

I looked to Dimitri who had his guardian mask on and quickly pulled mine on to. We walked to the middle of the gym and I felt my stomach turn slightly.

"Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera and their guardians: Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway." One of the guardians announced.

After the announcement, the novice dhampir's surround Dimitri and I. "As you all know by the end of this year someone's life will be in your hands. Guardian Hathaway and I are here to prepare you for that. Listen to our instructions and it'll help you later on. Many things you'll have to learn after you graduate that we can't teach you, but we'll prepare as much as possible." Dimitri informed the novice class. I could see half of the girls staring him down and the boys listening intently.

They approached the mats and all began to train, practicing on each other. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and Dimitri took my hand in his.

"What is it?" he asked but kept his eyes on the students.

"Thinking how unprepared they are. I can't help but think about last year." I told him and pulled my hand from his and put it in my lap. When he'd been changed I hadn't thought I could walk another step and knowing that they all thought they were safe made an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"I know but we know better than we did last year." He had a look of grief cross his face and I leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Since today we only had to watch the one class we got home quickly after that not saying much on the walk back after we had told Lissa and Christian good night.

I walked through the door after him and as soon as I was through he closed the door and pinned me to it.

"Thank you." His hair was falling in his face and his brown eyes held mine and had so much love in them.

"For what?" I asked distracting myself from the way his body was against mine.

"For giving me my life back. For bringing me back. For loving me." he didn't give me time before he had his hands on my lower back and his mouth on mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back with as much love and lust I felt.

He moaned softly as I slid my hand down to the bulge in his jeans. I pulled away from the kiss and turned so that he was against the door. I kissed his lips one more time and then got down on my knees in front of him. I rubbed the bulge once more before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles.

His eyes widened as I took his huge erection in my hand and started stroking his hard length. I then took him in my mouth and saw him lean his head against the door and close his eyes, his hand gripping the door knob.

"Roza." He gasped as I circled his tip with my tongue. I took as much of him as I could and kept stroking him with my hand while the other rubbed his balls. He moaned louder this time and started to taste the precum. I squeezed him lightly making him thrust into my mouth that much further and was thanking God I had no gag reflex.

I pulled back and smiled at him evilly. I moved away from him and he met my eyes. His were full of lust and I knew it was mean but I was still pissed about this morning.

"I just remembered that Lissa and I arranged the four of us dinner in about 30 minutes. So we probably need to head out. Don't want to be late." He glared at me but reluctantly pulled his boxers and jeans back up and followed me out the door.

***Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad the story is going good. If you have an suggestions let me know. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

We reached the cozy little restaurant where Lissa and Christian were waiting for us. Dimitri hadn't said two words the drive here and I couldn't help but grin at him. We sat down at our table in the back. It was secluded and there was no one allowed back there tonight except the waiter. Courtesy of the queen being here which, I have to admit, was kind of nice.

"I didn't think the royals could ever top Jesse's asshole status but some of them are almost there." She groaned leaning into Christian.

"Get Christian to whoop some ass. Their royals so I can't do anything, but hell he's training them." I told her and she smiled, whereas he grinned evilly.

"Not a bad idea. I could accidentally burn them when teaching them how to defend themselves." She looked at him shocked whereas I laughed my ass off.

"What's with the accidentally bullshit?" I asked laughing that much harder. Dimitri rolled his eyes and the waiter came over to our table.

After we finished eating we got desert and Lissa had me in a fit of giggles when Christian pissed her off about something and she took a spoonful of whip cream and put it on his nose.

"So we're off to discuss things for tomorrow. We'll see you guys in the morning." Lissa smiled as she put an arm around Christian.

"Sure you are. Later." I said and ran out of the restaurant. I had managed to grab Dimitri's keys without him noticing and sat in the driver side. He just got in the passenger side without a complaint surprisingly.

We got to the red light where the drunk driver had hit us. Tasha was still in the back of my mind and I couldn't but think about the dream I'd been having. The thought that we couldn't have kids. That I couldn't give him kids, that he'd given them up for me.

"Roza?" he gripped my hand gently and I looked up at him. He had a worried expression on his face and just smiled and put my eyes back on the road still holding his hand.

We got home that night and I didn't say anything as we walked to our bedroom. He pushed me down softly on the bed and hovered over me supporting his weight with his elbows.

"You still owe me for earlier." He grinned playfully. I tried to fake a sexy smile as good as I could. If were anyone else it might have worked, but Dimitri knew me better. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I kissed him softly before rolling so we were both on our sides. "Get some sleep. I'm going for a run." I didn't give him time to answer, but I did hear what I'm pretty sure was him swearing in Russian as I walked out the door.

The though continued to pound in my head. _There were several good moroi women who could give him children. One who was willing to have several babies with him, but he chose me. But did he choose right? _Over and over these thoughts hit me.

"Rose!" I turned around to see none other than my father staring at me.

"Hey, old man." I walked over and hugged him though. He still looked the same as always. Black suit with something that was really bright and his piercing of course.

"How are you doing? Not running from the guardians again are we?" I rolled my eyes and I thought about kicking him in the ass. Instead I settled for a snarky remark.

"No, though I'd do that tomorrow. What about you? Are you hiding from mom?" He glared at me but I just smiled at him.

"Your mother can be very scary." He informed me.

"I know that. Where do you think I get it from?" We laughed and sat down on the warm summer grass. It was night and we still had another hour before the sun came up.

"What are you really doing out her, Kiz?" he asked and I looked away from him. "Trouble with Dimitri?" his voice sounded a little on edge and I looked at him.

"No. He's amazing. I've just been thinking a lot lately about…" I trailed off not really wanting to discuss my relationship with my father.

"That you can't have kids?" I looked over to him.

"Yeah. The fact that I know he want's kids but I can't give them to him. It's kind of depressing." I felt my stomach not up just thinking about how much he wanted kids.

"Have you thought about adopting?" he asked and I glared at him.

"No. I don't want to adopt a kid. It doesn't feel right having two strangers' kid in my care. Don't even suggest having someone else carry the kid or I will kick your ass. Father or not." he shrugged and smiled all the same.

"Just ignore it. He loves you and you love him obviously. And if he chose you it obviously means he doesn't care. Plus if he hurts you, I've got my ways of finding him." this time I did punch him in the arm. He laughed and just messed up my hair.

"I love you, dad."

"Same to you, Kiz." I then took off for my room and found that Dimitri wasn't asleep but in the shower instead. His clothes pajamas were folded neatly on the bed, his boxers on top.

He walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. He smiled brightly and walked over to me, planting a kiss that was soft but I could tell he wasn't in the mood for soft kisses. He never pushed me to make love with him and always made sure I had the most pleasure when we did.

He sat next to me and I pushed him so he was on his back and pulled the towel off of him. I started to go down on him but he pinned me beneath him. His body still soaked but that didn't matter right now. He pulled my jeans and underwear down then tore my shirt off and pulled my bra over my head.

We kissed with all the frustration and passion we could. I tangled my hands in his hair and started stroking his cock and he put three of his fingers inside my wet pussy. I moaned as he set a fast tempo and both of us were so ready to come just from the other's hand it was hard to believe we didn't just continue but he removed his fingers and pull my hands above my head and thrust into me. He kept a fast pace and in less than a minute had me screaming his name. He waited for me to catch my breath before thrusting back into me, fast and hard. It was amazing and I climaxed again from the sensitivity.

I scratched down his back and heard him gasp softly as he exploded inside of me. He moved so we were side by side and he had me wrapped in his arms.

"I love you, Roza." He whispered softly and even though I loved him desperately I couldn't help but travel back to earlier thoughts about all the things I was taking away from him. So I just pretended like I'd fallen asleep.

***Well that sums up another chapter. Dimka's Chick thank you so much for the reviews! R&R hope everyone is enjoying


	9. Chapter 9

We woke up the next day and were heading to the elementary campus. Great. Naturally we had to go somewhere that had to do with my inner problems. After getting some instructions from Lissa and Christian on what we were going to be doing with the novice's.

We got to the elementary school and before we walked in Dimitri stopped in his tracks. We hadn't said anything the entire walk over here. I turned to look at him and he kissed me softly. We walked into the elementary dorm and were greeted by one of the teachers.

"Hello it's nice to meet the two of you. I'm Linda Wyatt. I'm the 1st grade teacher. Thank you so much for taking time out of your schedule to come and help us." Her voice was sugar sweet. She was obviously moroi. Tall, small build, long blonde, hair and bright blue eyes.

She walked us to the classroom full of small kids who were running around and my heart almost stopped when I saw one.

It was a boy. The boy, the one who had questioned Dimitri after he was changed back. I felt my heart sink especially as he ran over to us.

"Hi. What are you guys doing here?" he asked eyes wide with curiosity.

Dimitri smiled and bent down to the boy's height. "We're here to help your teacher keep an eye on things."

The boy grinned with excitement and I looked over to Linda, who was keeping a group of girls busy with their dolls.

"Come on you need to meet my friend, Jeffrey. He's the one who said Strigoi have horns. You've killed a lot of them haven't you? Mrs. Wyatt said you guys help keep us safe." Dimitri let him lead him away without a second glance my way.

"He'll be a good father. Johnathon doesn't usually take to strangers that easy." Linda had moved beside me in the time they had left.

"You think so?" I asked. My heart felt like it was sinking. I didn't need to hear this. I already felt guilty but this I couldn't take. He was good with kids and they all seemed to love him so much. I didn't want kids, even if I could have them. The guilt beat on me constantly lately.

"Guardian Hathaway, are you all right?" Concern laced through her voice. She put an arm on my shoulder and I felt my heart sink even more.

"I'm fine. I just have to get some air." I left and walked outside to where the boys were. He was sitting on the bench keeping an eye on them.

A little girl was outside reading a book and came and sat next to him. She was adorable and could've almost been his daughter. Long brown hair and big brown eyes, her skin was fair and she wore a pink dress that reached down to her knees. He simply began reading to her while she looked at the pictures beside him.

I stayed where I couldn't be seen and watched them for a while. She started nodding off, laying her head on the side of his arm.

"Nap time!" Linda gathered up the kids and smiled when she saw one of them was already asleep. After getting them all rounded up she put them in their own little sleeping bag and they laid down for some sleep.

School was almost over at this point for them. She walked over to where Dimitri sat with the little girl and Dimitri laughed as he put the book down and carried her to the class and I couldn't help but notice how she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much for your help today." Linda said after gently closing the door. While Dimitri had kept the kids busy and after I couldn't take it anymore, I'd helped her clean up the classroom.

"No problem." I forced a smile and she exchanged one.

After that I went to the car and sat quietly in the passenger seat. I put my arms around me trying to hold myself together. Dimitri got into the driver side and put the key in, but didn't start the ignition. I was thankful that by this time I'd gotten everything under control.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing." His voice was concerned but serious.

"Then you shouldn't assume something is wrong. I'm fine." I told him and laid the seat back and put my hands behind my head. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I probably should but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He sighed and sounded like he would argue, but instead stayed quiet and started the car. We drove the whole way home quiet and when we got to our door he pulled me to him.

"I love you." His voice was like velvet and I felt the tears start stinging my eyes and I couldn't help it anymore. I kissed him I tangled my hands in his hair and massaged his tongue with mine. He moaned lightly as I did that and my head was screaming at me to tell him, but I couldn't.

"Christian was talking about needing help with something. I'm going to go over and see if I can help. We can finish this later." He grinned and kissed me softly once more, before heading out the door.

I went to our bedroom and just sat on the bed. The nausea from earlier came back with the guilt and I knew what I needed to do. I dialed my fathers' number and, shocker, my mom picked up.

"Hello?" her voice was calm but alert sounding.

"Hi, mom." I could hear my voice cracking slightly, I just hoped she couldn't.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I took a deep breath before answering.

"Not physically. Um, where are you and dad?" she waited a little before answering.

"We're about to leave for Scotland for a little while and then we're going to Hungary. Why?"

"I was just wanting to know how you were." I lied but as my mother, even over the phone, she could tell.

"We have a spare ticket if you want to go." I smiled. That's what I loved about my mother she didn't ask questions over the phone at least.

"I do. When is the plane leaving?" I asked and pulled out my traveling bag. It was small enough to fit everything I owned in.

"5 hours from now. Rose, did Dimitri hurt you? Do we need to miss our flight?" she asked and I let out a laugh with no humor in it.

"No. I'll tell you about it on the trip over there."

"Ok. See you soon."

"Bye." After that I hung up. No turning back now. This is what's best for Dimitri. This is something that needs to happen. I called Lissa next. I'd be coming back soon but I was going to need to get away for a while. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad when I got back.

"Hey, what's up?" her voice cheerful and happy and I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face.

"I have to talk to you about something. You can fill Christian in later, but you have to be alone right now."

She went silent for several minutes before asking "Rose, what's wrong?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Dimitri." I rushed out.

"What? Why?" she sounded surprised and I couldn't help but smile at my best friend.

"Liss, we can't have kids and seeing him around them and how they take to him… I can't stand knowing that I'm the reason he can't have them. This is the best decision for him. You have to understand that." I couldn't help the tears now, they fell freely.

"I do but I think you're making a hug mistake. Dimitri loves you. Have you thought about how bad this is going to hurt him? I thought you said you weren't letting him go again." She sounded hurt now and I couldn't blame her.

"I have thought about that. I'll be back though in about 10 months ok? You have 5 new guardians who are going to take care of you I'm going with my mom and dad. You'll be safe, I promise." My voice was firm now and all serious. I hoped it would stay that way when I told Dimitri.

"Ok. Rose, just be safe and hurry back." She added a motherly tone in her voice.

"I will. Bye." I hung up after that and Dimitri would be heading home in about an hour.

I felt my heart shatter as I started backing my back and waited for him to come home. To come home to tell me goodbye.

***How do you think Dimitri's going to react? And Lissa did not sound pleased. R&R and I'll update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri walked through the door about 30 minutes later and I felt my heart break all over again. I wish I'd been scared enough to let someone tell him or leave a note or leave a text message, but this had to be done the right way.

"Hey. Lissa said you needed to talk. Is everything ok?" he walked over to me and attempted to put his arms around me but I backed up. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this." My heart broke seeing his expression of shock and how he didn't seem to understand what I was saying.

"Can't do what?" he asked arms crossed over his chest in a defensive kind of manner.

"You. Me. Us. It's not working. Or maybe it never did. I'm leaving." I let the words come out as serious as possible but also trying to not hurt him more than I had to.

"Why? Rose, if this is one of your messed up jokes then…"

"I'm serious. This isn't working. It was stupid to try and make it work. We need to move on and find someone we're going to be happy with." I cut him off and dropped my eyes to the floor, trying to keep my cool and not cry. Every word was like salt in a wound though.

"I am happy, happier than I have been in a long time." He argued his voice full of hurt.

I lifted my head and looked into his brown eyes. "I'm not. You have always told me to do the right thing for everyone and myself. I feel like this is it. This isn't going to work and I'd rather end it before either of us gets more involved. You need to find someone you really love. Someone who can give you a bunch of kids and who you don't have to worry about being killed protecting someone else."

"Rose, I love you! What does it take to get you to understand that I don't want anyone else? You are the only thing that matters to me." He was hurt and I felt the guilt wash over me for what I had to say next.

"I don't love you anymore though. And I can't keep pretending like I do." I didn't mean a word of it but though his face didn't changed, his eyes were pain filled and I walked past him and out the door with my bag in hand.

I made it to my car and turned to see he was still in the doorway but he was on his knees holding his face in his hands and tears fell free from his eyes. And finally I let them fall from mine.

I cried the whole way to the airport and was greeted with my mother and father's arms around me. They led me onto the plane and I watched as the Academy disappeared out of my life for the next 10 months.

"Kiz, you need to talk to us. What happened with you and Dimitri?" Abe spoke up and I looked at him and my mom.

"We broke up." I felt my nausea from earlier return and the guilt that came with it.

"I know that, Kiz. But why?" my father's expression never changed as he stared at me.

"I can't give him kids, he deserves to be with someone who can." My mom was shocked and my father rolled his eyes.

"He loves you for you. You should know that, but if this is what you think is best then we're not going to stop you." My mom answered and my dad put an arm around her. I smiled. Seeing them happy was at least something I could live with. My nausea increased a little as we got higher off the ground. So I finally gave up and just went to sleep.

"Rose, wake up we're here." My mom had gently nudged me awake and I could see her eyes bright with excitement. Which was strange considering she was never excited. We got off the plane and all I could see was green grass and blue skies and… castles and men in kilts? Oh boy this was going to be fun.

"Let's go. Our cabin is not far from here." Janine was nothing if rushing to get settled and off we went. She and Abe walked hand in hand the entire time and I felt my stomach twist up even more.

When we got to our little cabin it was small but big enough to be a house. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Right now all I wanted to do was sleep but I decided to stay up and watch TV for a bit.

I wound up watching the only thing that wasn't in another language. Which happened to be _Dear John_. By the end of the movie I was thanking God I wasn't that big of a bitch and not tell the guy. I mean for fuck's sake at least I didn't let him come back and say "Hey guess what, I'm married."

I turned the TV off and put my arms around myself and cried. I just want him happy and he can't be that way with me. There was no way I could ever give him a baby. Hell, I didn't even know if I really wanted kids. He was the only person I ever wanted to have a baby with though and was more than likely the only person who could give me the want to have one.

I dozed off and smelled eggs and bacon cooking along with some toast when I woke back up. I looked to see my mom and dad in the kitchen cooking. Well more Janine was cooking and Abe was putting toast in the toaster.

"Here, Rose." Abe laid a plate in my lap and I smiled. I ate slowly not wanting to really face the day.

"So I was thinking you and I could train some. Then we all go get dinner and see a movie." Janine didn't seem enthused when she said it but I smiled.

"Depends. Do I get to have a black eye again?" I asked and smirked at her.

"No, I promise." She laughed and Abe looked completely confused at which me and mom had to laugh even harder at.

She grabbed my plate after I was done and washed the dishes and I thought back to training with Dimitri and all the times it had gotten heated between us. I missed him and this was only the first day. I don't know how I'm going to survive the next 10 months.

She kept her promise of not giving me a black eye but did kick my ass but this time I gave her a few bruises to. We went to the movies but I didn't pay any attention to it.

What I'd done to Dimitri. Leaving him like that and without any good reasons had a pain in my heart that wouldn't go away and I thought about it all day.

We got home and I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep quietly so Janine and Abe wouldn't hear.

***So a lot of heartbreak. I think Rose is regretting her decision but she thinks it's for the best and she's not going to learn if she doesn't make a mistake. R&R and tell me how I did. Yunacarman I stayed up and thought out a chapter like you asked and I hope you liked it. This is just the beginning of the heartache.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two months since I broke up with Dimitri and I was still crying myself to sleep and regretting it. Abe continued to remind me that it was my choice on whether or not I left him and my mom constantly tried to distract me with training or a movie. But my mind and heart are always with him.

I'd also been sick a lot lately due to the depression I was going through. I'd been eating healthy but I couldn't sleep. Often I'd dream about waking up in bed with him or training with him or some of our more passionate moments…

"Rose!" My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts and I got up clutching my stomach feeling nauseated. Damn depression sucked.

"Yes?" I saw her holding the phone and my dad watching _Scream 4_ on the TV. She handed me the phone with a quick smile and went to sit down next to my dad.

"Hello?" my voice sounded horrible due to the crying and nausea I couldn't get a break from.

"Hey, Rose. How are you feeling?" Lissa's voice came through and I smiled but felt my stomach twist up again.

"I'm ok. A little sick but that's to be expected with depression, right?" I tried to make a joke but I couldn't. I had to ask "How is he?" I was almost scared to hear what she would say.

"He's more antisocial than when we met him. Always on guard and never taking a moment of rest. You're not the only one depressed. We're heading off to Russia for a while. When are you coming back?" I felt my heart sink hearing about him. I knew I'd left on bad terms but I was hoping maybe he wouldn't be hurting. Not this bad at least.

"Liss I've still got 8 months. I may be coming back early though. I've missed you guys." I really had missed them. Being without her the past few months had been strange.

"We miss you to. A lot. Maybe we could meet up in Russia?" she suggested her voice full of hope, and I didn't realize until that moment how much I had missed her.

"I don't think so Liss. I'm staying with my mom until we go to Hungary for a bit, then we're heading to Turkey. I might be ready for home by the time we leave for Hungary though because I don't know how much more of Abe and Janine I can stand." I let a harsh little laugh come out.

"Ok. Just whenever you're ready. I'll even pay for the flight as long as you get your ass back here." We laughed at the thought.

"I'll see you in 8 months, Liss. I promised I'd come back then. I got to go. I think I'm about to throw up again." I didn't give her time to say goodbye before I was heading to the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch!" I was starting to question if it was the depression or the fucking food we we're eating.

"Rose, try not to talk. You can swear after you throw up." My mom had come in and pulled my hair back.

"Thanks. But I think I'll swear before, during, and after. Can we please just have a sandwich or something for lunch?" I asked desperate.

She smiled and went to the kitchen and laid out some stuff to make the sandwiches with. I got in there and made two sandwiches with turkey, cheese, mustard, and… banana peppers, raisins, and chocolate sauce? Well I'd always surprised myself with what wound up on my sandwich. I usually just grabbed and put it on there. But this was kind of weird, even for me.

I took a bite and it tasted good… really good. I sat down and watched the movie with Abe, while Mom was making dinner. In the middle of the movie where she hit the guy with the painting, I got up and made me another sandwich.

"What?" I asked as they gave me a strange look.

"Don't you feel sick?" Abe asked and I just looked at him.

"No actually this is the best I've felt in a while. Why?" I started to worry when he looked to her and then back at me.

"No Ibrahim, that's insane." She smacked him in the arm and walked back to the stove where she put steaks in the oven.

"What's insane?" I asked putting a hand on my hip and the other held the sandwich.

"Nothing. It's just that you seem to eat a lot more than usual now than you did." He stated.

"Is that your way of saying I'm going to get fat? Dad, I train all the time. I think I'm welcome to a sandwich every once in a while. Especially since I can't keep that shit down we've been eating." I said jokingly and got a smile out of him and he went back to watching the movie, where I heard screams. Looks like someone got it.

"Rose, you've been getting sick a lot right?" Mom asked as I started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah. So?" She looked almost worried. Which, for her, was weird.

"And crying and having weird cravings?"

"Mom, I've been depressed and I'm almost always eating, while food, weird shit."

"Rose. Have you had sex since we left?" she asked, her guardian face up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled and stared her down. "I left the man I love no more than 2 months ago and you're asking me if I've been fucking some stranger?"

"Yes." she stated and I continued to glare at her.

"No. I haven't fucked anyone."

"Abe, I'm taking our daughter for a drive. We'll be back soon." She grabbed my arm and, ignoring my complaints led me to the car.

We drove in silence until we reached a small store and she got out of the car and I followed her into the store.

"Ok what the hell are we doing here?" I asked when we got in the store. She grabbed a pregnancy test and handed it to me.

"Go take this." She handed it to me after paying for it.

I glared at her but took the test. "This is ridiculous I promise you, I haven't slept with anyone except Dimitri. I have been home or with you guys every second of the day…"

"Rose, please just take them. I believe you." That shocked me and her feature softened a bit.

I walked to the bathroom and took the test. When I got out I handed it to her. Her face didn't change as she handed it to me.

I looked down and slid to the floor. On the test was a small pink plus. A small pink plus that showed my life wouldn't be the same for much longer.

*** Oh boy lots is going to change from here on out. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. aj davis I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12

I had run up to my room and had slammed the door when we got there. I hadn't said a word to my father when we'd got back but I could hear him and my mom discussing whether or not to go back to court.

He hadn't been thrilled about me being pregnant, but he hadn't come in here just to scream at me. I couldn't believe it and I don't think they were having an easy time wrapping their heads around it either. I'd left Dimitri because I couldn't give him a baby, and yet, I sat there in my room holding a positive pregnancy test in my hand.

I got off of my bad and walked to the full body mirrors hanging on my wall. I turned to the side and lifted up my shirt and sure enough, there was a small bump. I felt tears spring to my eyes, knowing that I'd really messed up this time. I rushed down the stairs we shared a look before we started packing.

The trip back to the academy was shorter than I'd cared for and we hadn't been able to fly due to the risks for the baby. Abe and Janine had constantly told me everything would be ok, but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Dimitri didn't want me anymore or maybe he was to hurt to even want this baby in his life. How is he going to react? Or should I even tell him?_ Stupid thought, Rose. You have to tell him. _That though I immediately shook from my head but I couldn't help but feel sick. From both the baby and the guilt

I saw Lissa and Christian when we got there and she ran over and threw her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her in return feeling a few tears land on my shoulder.

"Your back! I thought you said you weren't going to be back for another 8 months?" she asked and squealed in happiness.

"I had a change of plans." I had a bright grin and looked to Christian. "It's good to see you too, Sparky."

"Well I'm going to miss the quiet. I missed you a little." He said and I elbowed him lightly. I could tell that they both looked kind of guilty.

"Ok what's the bad news?" I asked and felt my stomach twist up in knots.

"Rose, why did you leave?" she asked and I couldn't help but wonder why the guilt was written all over the faces.

"I left because I wanted Dimitri to have a better life. Have kids, get married, and not worry about me all the time." I told her and I looked between them. "I have to go see Dr. Olendzki but I'll see you later."

I walked to her office and I looked around looking for Dimitri. He needed to know as soon as possible. I needed to go ahead and get this over with.

"Rose, it's good to see you again." she said as she gestured to a chair.

"I have a question." I told her and she looked at me, giving me her full attention. "Is it possible that when Lissa brought me back, she may have done something that could cause me to get pregnant with a dhampir's baby?"

"I would think anything is possible at this point." She smiled and I walked out of her office with a quick goodbye. I had hoped maybe it was a mistake but apparently not. Another pregnancy test confirmed that much.

I unlocked the door to mine and Dimitri's dorm room. I walked through the room, half hoping to see him, half hoping not to. He wasn't here. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed and looked through some of the old western novels he'd left lying around and I smiled remembering how I used to tease him about these all the time.

I walked to the bathroom and saw everything was neat and tidy like it usually was. I saw the bottle of his cologne and took the cap off. The smell enveloped me and I couldn't help but think of all the time's he'd held me and I could smell this on him.

I put my hand on my stomach and put the bottle down close to my hand. I hoped and prayed he would want to be part of this baby's life. This baby was going to need a father. I walked to the little fridge that was in all of the dorms and looked in it. I smiled when I saw a bucket of cookie dough. He'd always kept sweet stuff around in case I got a sweet tooth.

Memories hit me left and right and when I put my hand on the door frame I felt tears fill my eyes as the last memory of him came to mind. I put my other hand on my baby and wished I could go back and change this. I hoped I'd have the strength to tell him.

I sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket we always kept close after we made love on the couch and had almost froze the next morning. I laughed and butterflies started in my stomach.

Lissa and Christian walked through the door an hour later, arm in arm. I smiled getting up from the couch and Lissa ran over to me and hugged me again while Christian rushed out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked her after she let me go.

"We need to talk about something. I should've told you when you got here." She looked down guilty.

"Is this the reason behind all the guilty expressions?" I asked and sat back down on the couch. She looked down at me and her cheeks turned pink. "I have to tell you something first."

"What is it?" she took my hand and took a seat next to me on the couch. Her jade green eyes alight with excitement.

"I'm pregnant." I told her and she waited for me to finish. "I'm shadow-kissed remember? Well, being shadow-kissed changed some things about me. Our bond for example came with it. So did the ability to get pregnant by another dhampir. Liss, I'm having Dimitri's baby. I left for that reason and it turns out that I was pregnant when I told him. I just hope he'll want this baby and that he'll forgive me for hurting him." I smiled and when I looked back up her eyes we're full of tears and some were even spilling down.

"Rose, I'm sorry." She sniffled and put my arms around her.

"It's not your fault. I left and if he decides he doesn't want me then it's ok." I patted her hair as she cried.

"Rose, if he doesn't want you it is my fault." I didn't move but continued petting her hair and I felt tears spill over my eyes.

"Liss, its ok." she got up and walked out the door. A moment later she walked back in, tears falling freely, and Christian's usually smug expression, was gone.

I stared at them for a moment but no longer. Dimitri walked in after them. His brown eyes rested on mine. He looked as gorgeous as ever in his white button down shirt, black jeans, and boots. His duster was in one of his hands and in the other was… a woman's hand. In walked in a blonde hair, grey-eyed, beautiful Moroi woman with her hand in Dimitri's and a brilliant smile lit up on her face. His eyes held mine and I couldn't help but feel tears spring to them and put my hand on my stomach.

All those hopes of him forgiving me and wanting this baby shattered. As did my strength to tell him and my want to stay here. I turned to Lissa tears spilling over my eyes. I wasn't angry with her or Christian or even Dimitri, but I felt more hate and grief than I'd ever rest on me in that moment. I looked back to Dimitri and back at them before walking out the door.

*** talk about a slap in the face and karma being a big bitch. R&R and I hope your enjoying the story


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't get very far out the door before I heard someone running after me. I turned into Lissa's jade green eyes and stopped in my tracks.

"I'm sorry. He was miserable after you left. We couldn't stand to see him like that and so Christian set him up. We we're all going to watch a movie tonight and Christian suggested bringing her. I promise Dimitri wasn't bringing her down for what you think. She was going to ride back with us." She let out in one breath. I laughed softly and she looked back up at me. "I don't see anything funny about this." Her voice serious but she was still out of breath.

"I know. Ok fine let's go. I guess I was just hoping for a reason not to tell him." she laughed and though it was true I could see the way she looked at him but I didn't see the same thing in him.

She walked by us in the hallway and Lissa turned to her. "Lorraine, are you leaving?" she asked and faked a smile.

"No, I'll be back in a few. Going out to get some popcorn for the movie." She smiled back at Lissa and then walked off. I felt jealousy swell in me and the butterflies in my stomach reminded me to keep my cool.

"I'm still kicking Christian's ass." I told Lissa and she laughed before shrugging.

"Fair enough." She agreed and we walked to the door.

"Have you had sex with her?" Came Christian's voice and I looked to Lissa. I _so _didn't want to hear this conversation. But she pulled me so I could hear.

"No. We kissed good night and… I don't know. It just didn't feel right. She's not Rose." Dimitri's voice sounded both hurt and stressed. "I don't think a relationship with anyone is a good choice right now."

"Even with Rose?" I leaned in closer to the door, wanting to hear what he had to say. "Now that she's back."

"She's back, but she left. She said she wasn't happy in our relationship." His voice was tight, guarded. Almost sounded like he was afraid to let it out. I was mentally kicking myself. I'd really messed up and felt horrible about it.

"Chicks say that all the time. She wanted you to be happy. Like when she talked about you and Aunt Tasha? I think she has in her itty bitty brain that if you have kids you'll be happier." Ok he was right. But he needed an ass kicking for the "itty bitty brain" comment. I'll have to remember to give it to him later.

"I know. I don't know what it takes to get across that I don't want anyone else. I love her. I don't want anyone else. I don't need a baby to be happy. I just need her. But now I'm not sure if she feels the same."

"She's crazy about you. With all the comments to Lissa she used to give I am pretty sure she is still shot in the ass by cupids bow in love with you. Still. And if she says otherwise, she is bullshitting big time."

They laughed at this and apparently it was time for us to come in, because Lissa stood up and opened the door. "What are you two laughing at? It better not be my speech the other day."

I walked over to our little couch and couldn't take my eyes off of him. He'd stayed faithful. Even when I'd left. Hell, he still loved me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and this time it wasn't because of the baby. Then I remembered something.

Christian yelped in pain as my foot connected with his knee cap and looked up at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're an asshole." He continued to glare as Lissa rubbed his knee. I just shrugged and turned my attention to the movie.

Lorraine walked in a little while later and I saw Dimitri force a smile. One that was clearly fake. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. I felt a sense of pride wash over me and I knew even though I'd left his feelings about me hadn't changed.

He sat in the recliner he loved so much and that we'd made love in several times, where as she joined me on the floor close to the TV. I cast a look at Dimitri and walked out of our dorm and into the hallway.

The students weren't out because it was about mid-day for the humans but I can recall hundreds of times I snuck out after curfew. Dimitri joined me 5 minutes later. He was guarded but I hoped he would listen to what I had to say.

"I'm sorry." I told him and did my best to keep my eyes on his and not look down.

"You weren't happy. You did what was best for you." He was guarded and I didn't need him to be guarded. Not if he was going to listen to what I needed to tell him.

"I lied. I have never been more happy than when I'm with you. Being away from you the past couple of months have been miserable. I thought about you every single day. I cried myself to sleep and I know I've fucked up, but I swear to you, that there is no one else I will ever want. I love you more than anything and I am so sorry I hurt you." I felt the tears spilling down my face and quickly tried to wipe them away.

He didn't respond for the longest time. He just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. I was about to walk back inside when he pushed me against the door and kissed me. His tongue touched my lips begging for the entrance we both needed and I granted him entrance. As our tongues fought for dominance our bodies weren't so calm either. My hands went to his hair and his went to my lower back and pushed me close to his hard body.

His moan was like a splash of cold water on both of us. We pulled back and I felt my heart still racing and he relaxed against the wall. Our eyes stayed on each other as we tried to get control of both our breathing and our bodies. My body was screaming at me to take him to our bedroom and make up for the past few months but my brain was in control right now.

"If we're going to do this we need to do it the right way." He said, finally breaking the silence. I nodded still out of breath.

"We need to tell Lorraine." I told him and he shook his head.

"No. I need to tell Lorraine. You wouldn't let me help with Adrian. Now you're not helping me with Lorraine." He kissed my head and I put my hand on my belly. _This is your daddy. I love him so much and he's an amazing person. _I thought to my baby.

"Ok. I love you." I told him again and he smiled.

"I love you too. But we can't just pick up where we left off, Roza. We need to take this slow and we need to talk about some things before we even think about getting back on track." I kissed him again and he put his hand on my cheek and let the kiss linger for a moment before we walked back inside.

***So Dimitri didn't rush into a relationship or have sex with Lorraine. Remember to keep her in the back of your mind. How much did Christian need that kick in the knee? Rose and Dimitri are taking it nice and easy. Wonder how he is going to react about the baby? R&R to find out :) and thanks again for all of your lovely reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

We walked back inside the dorm and I went back to my spot on the floor. His kiss had left me breathless and I put my hand on my stomach, feeling the soft flutters that we're constantly there when I was around Dimitri. I didn't know how I was going to tell him; all I knew is that I needed to tell him.

Lissa and Christian were talking about something that had happened the other day during his magic defense class. Something about how a group of the kids were getting cocky and he had was trying to decide what to do about them.

"Maybe you should try setting them on fire. It worked with Ralf." I suggested which earned a laugh from both him and Lissa.

"She's got a point. Bet they wouldn't know what hit them if their instructor "caught them on fire" in the middle of class." Christian laughed harder and Lissa looked at him with a disapproving look.

"You… don't need… to do that." She said between giggles.

I smiled and got back up feeling hungry. I could hear some banana peppers and ice cream with cream cheese calling my name.

"I'm heading down to the cafeteria." I called over my shoulder and made my way down to the cafeteria.

_**~DPOV~**_

I took a deep breath as Rose headed down to the cafeteria and looked to Lorraine. I gestured for her to follow me out the door. When we got out into the hallway she turned and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and looked up at me.

"No. We need to talk. Lorraine you're a great girl but I don't think this is working out." Shock crossed her face and I waited on her to say something.

"I know. I'm not blind. I had a feeling that was what this was about." She had a small sad smile come to her face.

"I'm sorry I just…" I didn't really know what to say but she smiled.

"It's ok. I'm glad you told me." she smiled and then smirked. "See you around, Guardian Belikov." I smiled as she left.

I walked back inside and waited on Roza to come back. I was still confused about why she left or why she just did it all of a sudden. Why she lied. Why she didn't want to try to even talk about it.

About an hour later Lissa and Christian left and walked back to their dorms leaving me and Roza alone. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"So…" she looked nervous and I didn't think before taking her hand in mine.

"Why did you leave?" I asked and let go of her hand.

"I thought it was what was best for you. I thought maybe you needed kids to be happy. I tried to tell myself that you were happy just with me. When we went to the elementary campus I wasn't sure. Those kids loved you. You got along so well with all of them. I thought that you were missing something in your life and hoped that you'd find someone who could give you kids. It hurt so bad knowing I was taking that away from you." Tears fell down her cheeks and I wanted so badly to pull her to me and tell her it was ok. But I didn't.

"Roza, you mean everything to me. I don't need kids to be happy. You are the only person I would ever want them with. You are the only person I am ever going to love. There is no one else in this world that could make me as happy as you do." I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned her face in and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I love you." She whispered and I felt my heart fill with so much love for her.

"I love you too. But why didn't you talk to me about if before you left?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Because you would've said the same thing you just said. That you didn't care and that you loved me. And I would have never have left." I smiled at her irritated expression.

She smiled before leaning in closer. "I love you and I would never ever find someone else in my life. You need to know that you are the only man I have ever loved and the only man I have ever slept with. I will never be with another person and I will never want anyone else." I felt a sense of relief wash over me at her words.

"I know. You are the only woman I will ever love. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I wish I had but I can't change the past. I love you, Roza." I leaned in and our lips were only a breath apart but she just laughed and moved away from me.

"That reminds me. We never discussed that. Who was your first anyway?" I felt heat rush to my face and stared at her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Still can't do the one?" I asked with a smirk and raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're not getting out of this. I want to know." She said defiantly and put a hand on her hip as she stood up.

"Why?" I asked and laid back on the couch.

"Because I'd like to know the name of the woman who got my love's v-card?" she giggled as I blushed slightly. "How old were you anyway?" she added.

"I was 14. But you don't know the girl." I told her and covered my face.

"How many women have there been? I still want to know. Did you meet her in Baia?" I smiled at her but kept my eyes covered.

"Maybe." I said and she crossed her arms.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov!" I laughed and she pulled me to the floor. She was mad but as soon as I fell to the floor, she smiled at me.

"I don't know. I didn't keep count. After I met you there was no one else." I hadn't wanted anyone else and I still didn't. I loved her and after meeting her I couldn't think of anyone else that I could have ever wanted.

"Were there a lot?" she asked and I felt my smile fall. I'd made a lot of mistakes in my life but I couldn't take it back. I didn't know a number to be exact. God, I felt horrible. Roza had been innocent and stayed innocent until me. I wished so much that I could change my past and waited for her. "It's ok." she said interrupting my thoughts. "It's in the past. I kind of expected you'd been around a few times. Whore." I laughed and she smiled softly.

"Thank you." I told her and she kissed my cheek.

"We've all made mistakes. I'm not going to hold you to them." She said and smirked. "However if it turns out you do have a few kids I am going to kick your ass." We laughed at the thought.

"No. I stayed safe. I wasn't about to give or get something from anyone. Or have a baby by a woman I don't know." I smiled and she got up and sat back on the couch.

"Will I see you in the morning?" I asked and she smiled.

"I still live here. So probably but your making breakfast." She added and laid back on the couch pulling the blanket over her and pulling a pillow out from behind the couch.

I headed to bed feeling relieved that she hadn't changed her mind about us. Happy that she was back and happy that she was willing to give us another chance.

*** I was reading VA and saw the part where she was talking about he'd been kissing lots of girls and decided to make a chapter out of that. ;) So the break up went well with Lorraine and our couple is still talking and Rose hasn't said anything about the baby.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok guys I'm going to go ahead and say this. I got a bad review and everyone gets them. If you want to talk trash to me and trash my story I don't care. Read it if you want to but if you are getting on just to hear your opinion heard go ahead. It is not going to hurt my feelings. You can trash it all you want I don't care. Everyone thank you so much for your reviews. They make me smile every time I see them and I really appreciate the ongoing support of all of you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I WILL be reposting another chapter as soon as possible. Thank you guys again so much. You're awesome and have a great day!


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. When I opened my eyes I could see all around me were the comfortable surroundings of our dorm back at the academy. I turned to see Dimitri walking out of our very small kitchen with two plates.

"Good morning." I greeted him and he walked over and handed me one of the plates.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said and sat in the recliner beside our small tan couch.

"Thank you. You know I wasn't serious about you cooking for me." I told him and speared and egg and took a bite out of it. I put my hand on my stomach hoping that the baby was ok with eggs and bacon; otherwise I was forcing it down.

"Yes you were." He told me and I glared at him. He'd set his plate down in front of him and didn't touch it.

"Comrade, not eating is not going to help the awkward situation were in right now." I told him and put my empty plate down on the coffee table.

"Rose, you left. I still don't understand why and I'm honestly waiting on you to tell me that you've come back to get the rest of your things and go back to wherever you went because you've found someone else." He looked down at his hands and I felt hurt that he would assume that I'd moved on so quickly. Then I got pissed.

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were out and about with Lorraine." I growled and he snapped up.

"You left. Christian set us up and at least she didn't leave without a good reason." He spat and I could see he was on the verge of losing his iron control.

"You're right. But I left to give you a better future I just didn't think you'd move on in two fucking months!" I screamed standing up from the couch and I felt a slight pain in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and counted to three before talking again. "Look the thought that you couldn't have kids and it was my fault was more than I could handle."

"I chose that." His voice was calm but stern and I could tell he was very close to losing his temper. "I chose to be with you. I had the choice to have kids and I didn't want it. I still don't. I want you and you are too stubborn to see that." He was shaking by this point and I rubbed my belly trying to keep myself calm, but damn was he pissing me off tonight.

"I know you chose that, but I didn't want you to wind up regretting it later down the road. Lissa and Christian could announce they are pregnant any day and I didn't want you to feel bad because you think you've taken something away from me or that you didn't want me because I took that away from you." I finished and this time I remained calm.

"Roza, I love you and I don't know how to get it through to you that you are the only person I want. There is no one else and there is never going to be anyone else. If I want kids you are the only person I want them with." His voice trailed as I went into that about this baby.

Now would've been the perfect time to tell him but I couldn't bring the words to my lips. I wanted to tell him that we could have kids. For fuck's sake that we _are _having a kid. But I couldn't. Christian may have set them up but he'd still agreed to try a relationship with Lorraine and there was no way that that didn't mean something.

He didn't seem happy with her but maybe it could've grown into something. Maybe a close friendship or even a real relationship. Some part of him had probably wanted that which was why he'd agreed to give it a chance.

"Rose, are you listening to what I'm saying?" he asked and I stared at him.

"I'm sorry. My head is spinning from sitting on the couch. Dimitri the point is that I haven't thought of anyone but you since I left and you have been on a date and kissed someone else. How am I supposed to feel about that?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Get mad, be upset. But that doesn't mean we just throw everything away. Rose, I agreed to it because I wanted something on my mind other than you. It still didn't work. You were on my mind during my day and in my dreams at night. There was nothing else, just you." He gave me a serious look and I sat back down. I rubbed soothing circles into my stomach, trying to comfort both me and the baby.

"I'm not mad I'm pissed that you moved on so quick. But you're right and you had every right to move on I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be that soon. I love you very much and if you decide that Lorraine is what you want then I'll understand. But before we make a decision on whether or not we are going to stay together or separate we need to talk. Take it slow; see if this is what's best for both of us. I love you and I hope you love me as much you say you do and if you do then we need to take some time to know for sure that this is what we both want. For the long run." He laughed at this.

"Says the one who has been refusing to marry me for the past year." I laughed and though the tension was broken I wasn't going to forget about the fact that we were taking it slow. At least for a few months.

Two to be exact and hopefully I wouldn't be showing too much by then if I decided to wait and tell him. I immediately cast that thought away. I needed to tell him soon but I wasn't going to tell him. I knew if he knew he would ignore everything I had to say about seeing if this was right and he'd do the right thing and stay and help support this baby. If he believed it was his. My own mother had accused me of sleeping with someone else and though Lissa had listened, she'd also given me an accusing glare whether she meant to or not.

"So what is on your agenda for the day?" I asked and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Lissa and Christian are going to Missoula today. They wanted a movie night tonight so odds are we'll be going with them to guard them. That is, if you want to. I'm perfectly capable of watching over both of them if you want to stay and rest." He was worried about me even if he was pissed at me. I smiled before grabbing my clothes to go get a shower.

"I could use a little action. Who knows, you might need some help keeping them out of trouble and I wouldn't mind getting out for a bit anyway."

***So they haven't made up yet and it seems that though they are less tense that there are still quite a few bumps in the road. And their problems have yet to even start. That's right they may be broken up but that's going to be the least of their worries before too long. Anyone remember a certain brother that turned up in Spirit Bound? Ever wonder if he might be planning a little revenge on our young lovers? Or what about Tasha. I'm sure she's got something up her sleeve? R&R to find out. aj davis, Yunacarman, and Dimka's chick and everyone else thank you so much for the review you guys gave me inspiration to continue writing and I will be updating every chance I get.


	17. Chapter 16

We walked out of our dorm after I'd gotten showered and dressed and we were heading off to see Lissa and Christian. We reached their dorm room to find a particularly happy Lissa and a slightly irritable Christian.

"Did you not get enough beauty sleep, Sparky?" Christian shot me a glare and Lissa giggled.

"No. I just informed that there is a royal banquet coming up and he has to go. So do you two." She added her smile even more amused as I glared at her.

"Do I have to?" I asked and Lissa didn't even have to think about.

"You're my best friend and I haven't seen you in two months. So yes." she said and Christian grinned.

"Her Majesty has spoken. You have no choice." He said and laughed as Lissa frowned at him.

"So I'm guessing that means…" I knew what she was about to say and I was not looking forward to it.

"We get to go on a shopping spree." she looked between Christian and Dimitri. "And you have to come to." Christian groaned but Dimitri didn't say anything let alone react to it.

"C'mon if we're going to have a movie night, we need to go before everyone gets all of the good movies. What are we watching anyway?" I asked and Lissa shrugged.

"Probably a horror movie considering there are about two people here who appreciate them." I had to agree with Christian. But not out loud.

"You just want to see Lissa get the hell scared out of her." Lissa laughed and Christian simply shrugged.

We got into the car and Lissa jumped into backseat with me and Christian in the passenger seat up front, Dimitri was our driver. After they turned the radio on to a country station loud enough where they couldn't hear Lissa turned to me.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked and I put her hand on my stomach.

"No. I don't know how. Last night after you left was fine but this morning was awful." I told her and she just stared at me in disbelief.

"Rose, you are going to have to tell him. The longer you wait, the more you don't want to tell him." I shrugged.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I'm thinking about packing up and leaving again." She frowned and I immediately regretted saying that. "I just don't know what to do."

"Rose, if you want, I'll be there when you tell him. When do you want to tell him?" she asked and put my hand on my stomach.

"I don't know. I'm almost three months along so about a month and a half. I want to wait and see what we're going to do. I don't want him to agree to be together just because of this baby." I wouldn't do that to him. I'd put him through so much already and making him stay in a relationship was cruel, but not telling him about the baby was worse.

I sighed. I hated not knowing what to do. Lissa put an arm around me and smiled. "Whatever you decide, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise. How did your parents take it?"

I laughed remembering. "Abe wasn't pleased and my mom was the one who made me take the pregnancy test. She thought I'd gotten with somebody else and got all worried about me. Abe was just pissed until mom pretty much threatened to throw the closest thing at him. I think it was a steak knife." We laughed and Christian turned around.

"You can quit talking bad about me anytime, you know." Lissa leaned up and took his hand in hers.

"We're not. I love you too much to talk bad about you." He smiled as she said this and I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot you guys were here. Not to mention, if I was going to talk bad about you, I'd wouldn't care if you heard, Sparky." I grinned and he smirked at me.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" he asked and me and Lissa exchanged a look.

"The banquet and what we'd like our dresses to look like." she grinned. "Have you thought about your suit?"

"I am not wearing a suit." I laughed as she glared at him.

"You have to look nice." she informed him. "I'm queen now remember? We're dating and therefore you have to look respectable."

"We're here." I told here and she looked around.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and basically dragged me out of the car.

We headed straight to the clothes section and looked through all of the dresses. Lissa found at least four that she liked and went to try them on. I looked through some of the dresses making sure they were loose around my stomach. I felt more of the nausea come over me all of a sudden. I ran to the bathroom and got sick. I was thankful when someone came and pulled my hair away from my face.

"I am so glad I'm not you." Lissa said and gently rubbed my back.

"You know people always say pregnancy is a beautiful. I think they mean it for the onlookers, not the women that are carrying the damn kid." I rinsed out my mouth and she handed me a handful of mints from her purse. "Thanks."

"No problem." We walked back to where the guys were and I put a hand on my stomach. _Please don't keep me sick all day. I love you very much but we can't let daddy get suspicious. _I thought down to the baby and hopefully he or she would listen.

"Have you decided on a dress yet?" I asked her as she held up two. One was a jade green that matched her eyes and was about knee length. It hugged her curves then flowed the rest of the way to her knees. The other was a pale blue that reached all the way past her feet with light ruffles at the end.

"Which do you think?" I looked between them.

"I like the green one." She smiled and put the blue one back on the rack and went to find a pair of shoes.

We walked around for a while before she looked back and noticed that my arms were empty. "You didn't like any of the dresses."

"Liss, I'm still your guardian and I don't think that a dress is going to help if we're attacked by strigoi. Plus, I don't need anything that hugs my waist or draws attention." she frowned but then smiled.

"Fine but I get to pick out your maternity clothes." I groaned and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Christian's voice came from behind us and we both turned. Lissa couldn't seem to think of anything but I could.

"The fact that you have to look nice for the banquet and I don't." I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready?" Dimitri spoke up for the first time this trip and I looked to him.

"With the dress shopping? Yes. All that's left now is to pick up the movie." I was grateful for that. My feet were killing me and the baby weight didn't help.

We made our way over to the movie store and I caught up to Dimitri but kept Lissa in sight. She and Christian were discussing a movie while that was the furthest thing on my mind.

"I'm sorry about this morning." he said suddenly.

"Don't be. You have every right to be pissed off at me. I was just upset because well..." I couldn't finish.

"Rose, you are it for me. I can't think of being with anyone else. But you left without a second thought and I can't help but keep that in mind. That if you can do it once, you can do it again." I looked down and then back up at him.

"I'm sorry ok? I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't and you had Lorraine. However short of time and even if she didn't mean to you what I did, you still had her. I have every right to be pissed about that. It bothers me but if we're both going to hold on to the others mistake then this isn't going to work. I'd like this to still work but we have to trust each other." I paused for a second and then took a deep breath. "If we can't trust each other then there is no point in even trying."

He smiled softly and turned to me. "I know. But is this what you want?" he asked his smile falling from his face, his eyes serious.

I didn't answer verbally instead I kissed him. It was brief but it held all the meaning in the world.

"We are definitely getting a slasher film." Christian said and I turned to him. Lissa punched him in the arm and we walked into the movie store.

We wound up getting all of the _Saw _movies and I slept the whole ride home. 1 problem down. 5.7 million to go.

***R&R please. Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	18. Chapter 17

I was 3 months along today and was feeling sick. Not the "throwing up everything you look at" sick, but the "look at everything and feel like throwing up, but can't" sick. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. I was watching some movie that I was hoping with all the blood would make me get sick, but no. I was just feeling it.

"Good morning." I turned to Dimitri and he handed me a cup of hot chocolate. We had gotten more comfortable being around each other the last two weeks. Yeah, we still fought like hell sometime, but other than that we sat around and watched movies all day. All though we had traded out; he now had the couch and I had the bed. Since the kiss in Missoula we'd had no more physical contact and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it lately.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Yes, I did. What's on the agenda for today?" he asked leaning back in the recliner.

"I was thinking of maybe going to breakfast this morning. Just the two of us?" I asked. I really hoped I wasn't pushing it. Sure, we'd been out with Christian and Lissa but if I was going to tell him then we needed to get used to it being just the two of us. And without referees; we never actually fought but we did piss each other off. Then again, my hormones really weren't great right now.

He looked at me with that solemn look of his and I took another drink of my hot chocolate.

"Rose." I immediately looked up at him and waited for him to tell me no. "If that's what you want to do." his voice was even and he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It is. Thank you." I told him and got up after finishing my hot chocolate. I walked into the kitchen and put my cup in the sink. I put my hand on my stomach and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" I looked toward Dimitri and smiled.

"No. I'm fine." I went back to our bedroom and changed into a light blue t-shirt that wasn't tight and a pair of black jeans. After pulling on my shoes we headed out to the car.

We stayed quiet simply listening to the radio. I'd listened to a lot of the 80's music he liked when I'd left. I'd cry myself to sleep listening to it some nights. I drifted off to sleep when we left the academy.

About an hour later I felt someone shake me lightly and I opened my eyes to see my Russian god before my eyes. He looked so good in his black button down and blue jeans. His long brown hair framed his face and what set his whole look off were his eyes. Those brown eyes could display so much emotion in one moment and I always felt so loved under his gaze.

We walked into the small restaurant and grabbed a table. Our waiter came and after asking what we wanted to drink, left to get them.

"Thanks for coming with me." I smiled up at him and he looked up from his drink.

"Thank you for asking." I reached across the table brushed his fingers. I smiled and he took me by surprise when he laced our fingers together. There was no other contact and I didn't say anything else. The only thing I could focus on was that we were so close.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter asked and I pulled back looking away from him. I got a stack of blue berry pancakes with bacon and Dimitri got a piece of French toast with a bagel.

We laughed throughout the meal. We talked about when we'd first met and how bad I'd gotten my ass kicked when I'd first started training with him. About how shocked Lissa had been when she'd become queen.

After paying the check we walked out of the restaurant and walked back to the car. When we got in the car I started thinking about how this was so easy. I regretted my decision to leave badly and wish that I could take it back but maybe this was the best thing for us right now.

"What all did you do while you were gone?" he asked and I looked to him in surprise. I felt my heart stop and butterflies coming from my stomach reminding me that I had to breathe.

"Truth or lying?" I asked and he laughed softly.

"The truth, Roza." That old nickname had my heart taking off now and I looked to him.

"I didn't do much. Honestly I was so sick from all the foreign food that I couldn't do anything. I mean it was either that or I was…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Or?" he was trying to get me to continue but I turned to look out the window.

"Never mind." I continued to look out the window.

"Rose." His voice was full of understanding but I could tell I wasn't getting out of this.

"Or I spent the day crying." I waited for him to roll his eyes or laugh. But he didn't. He just kept his eyes on the road and didn't say anything.

"I did too." He finally said and I felt even shittier about leaving.

"I'm sorry." I felt tears rush down my face and he pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm around me. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Shhh..." he kissed my hair softly before turning back to the road. "You did what you thought was best."

We rode home in silence after that. After we got back to the academy it was school hours and we walked back to our dorm to get changed. I was sitting in the living room now and was waiting on Dimitri so we could leave back to the gym. But honestly, that was the last thing I wanted.

_**~DPOV~**_

I looked down at my watch and saw we had about an hour left before we had our first training session with the novices. I sighed and sat on the bed. She had missed me, she'd regretted the decision to leave, and she had done it for me.

I loved her so much but I didn't know how to feel about this. I wanted so much for her to be close to me again. To hold her, kiss her, tell everything was going to be ok, and start a relationship again. But I couldn't, not yet. I don't know why, but the thought of taking her back scared me.

I walked out into the living room and saw her standing by the doorway. She looked so sad and I could see the lightest trail of tears falling down her cheeks.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms. No matter how angry or hurt I was, I could never stand to see her miserable. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I wasn't angry anymore but I was still hurt but right now she needed me.

"I love you." She sobbed and I opened my mouth to say that I loved her too but I couldn't bring the words to my mouth.

I stood there with her in my arms and when she pulled back I got ready to let her go but instead she smashed her lips to mine. It wasn't gentle like the last time we'd kissed. This was hurt and anger and hunger all coming out in one kiss. I kissed her back with everything I had; wanting to feel her close after missing her so much even when she was arm's length away.

I walked back until I hit the couch and then sat down, gently pulling her down with me. She tangled her hands in my hair and I ran my hands all over her as our tongues met in an age old dance. The taste of her so sweet and I couldn't help but want more.

Her fingers slid from my hair and started unbuttoning my shirt and I went to pull her shirt over her head. She froze and I waited on her to start moving before going any further, but when she did move it wasn't to get closer. She jumped off the couch and I stared at her in disbelief while trying to slow my breathing. She'd been just as affected though and, in my opinion, that was progress for us.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a minute. Progress ruined.

"Rose." I was so tired of this. "I've had enough. I can't handle you being close one second and then act like nothing happened. I want this to work. So please just tell me what I'm doing wrong." I did want this to work. Which meant we needed to talk about whatever was going on with her.

"It's nothing you've done. There's something we need to talk about and I can't put it off anymore. But you have to promise to listen to me." she spoke up and I looked at her.

"Of course." I promised and tried to hide the fact that her tone worried me.

***Sorry about the late update guys. I was staying with my sister and we have no internet out there. I hope you like it and R&R. I loved the last reviews and I'd love to see some more.


	19. Chapter 18

My stomach was turning and I felt scared. I wanted to tell him anything at this point, anything except the fact that I was having his baby. Even though this is what both of us had wanted for a while, I didn't if he was going to believe me. I took a deep breath before starting.

"When Lissa healed me in the accident and I became shadow-kissed, it changed a few things. We had a bond, I can sense Strigoi, and can call the dead. I didn't know that it changed other things about me. If I'd known there would have been absolutely no reason for me to leave." I paused and his eyes were alight with confusion but he didn't say anything. I took another deep breath before starting again. "When I became shadow-kissed it changed my body in a few ways." I stopped and looked at him again.

"Roza, I'm listening." He got up from the couch and walked over to me. I swallowed my breath as he did.

"Dimitri, being shadow-kissed allows me to get pregnant by a dhampir. I told you that you are the only person I will ever be with or want. I kept that promise; there has been no one else. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." I felt tears run down my face and waited on him to leave, to tell me I was a lying bitch and that he never wanted to see me again.

Instead he didn't say anything. He put an arm around my waist and put a hand on the baby. "You believe me?" he laughed softly and I looked up at him.

"You haven't given me a reason to accuse you of lying. We said we wanted this to work, right?" I nodded. "Part of making this work is that we trust each other." I felt tears running down my face again and kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you." I told him again.

"I love you, Roza." We sat on the couch and I kept my hand over his that was resting on my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked softly and started wrapping a piece of my hair around his finger. I smiled at this. He'd always loved my hair and took any chance he had to play with it.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. That you would accuse me of lying and I'd have to raise this baby on my own." I kept my eyes on his and he just stared for a moment before frowning.

"Rose, you left but I know you're not stupid enough to jump into bed with someone else." He paused a moment before asking. "Who else knows?"

"You, Lissa, Abe, and Janine. That's it." I told him. Shit, I'd told my mom before him. Talk about an unexpected realization.

"How far along are you?" I took a deep breath.

"3 months today." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've been here a month and you didn't tell me. When did you tell Lissa?" he asked and I stared amused.

"Lissa was the first to know when I got back. I wanted to tell you sooner but we we're pissed off at each other and I didn't want you to be stuck in a relationship you didn't want." I raised my eyebrows at him this time. It may not be the one but I wasn't going to not try. He laughed softly.

"She is your best friend, I guess. You don't need to train with the novices anymore. You're going to have to start eating healthier though." I smirked at him.

"First of all, I know I'm going to have to stop training with the novices. Secondly, fuck the whole eating healthy. I am not going to sit here and crave something and be forced to eat carrots. No, not happening." I told him and crossed my arms.

"How about we get you what you're craving and put something healthy on the side?" he suggested and I smiled.

"Fine. But I'm not sitting on my ass and eating everything in the house. I'm guarding Lissa until my 7th month." I told him and a frustrated expression crossed his face.

"No you're not. We're discussing this with Lissa and I'm pretty sure she is going to say the same thing I am. You're not guarding her for that much longer. After the baby is born, if you want but until then, no. We can't put you and the baby at risk. If you get kicked or hurt it could kill the baby and we need to do whatever we can to keep him or her safe." I glared at him.

"I have missed out on guarding Lissa for the past few months and I did not go through hell to become a guardian just to sit on my ass." I got up to walk out of the room and he put his arms around me and kept me there.

"I know you didn't and if it were just you then I would understand." He slid his hand down to our baby and I put my hand on his. "But we need to think of the baby too." I sighed and leaned into him.

"I know but I don't really trust anyone else with her. The only reason I trusted those other guardians was because I was going to another country. I can't sit here and think that she's maybe a few miles away and could get killed. I can't sit around and worry, that's not me. I have to see her and know she's safe, that if something does go wrong I can do something. Or at least try." I sighed and leaned my head back onto his chest.

"I know. We'll talk about this some more, see what Lissa thinks but you can't keep going till you're about have the baby. I know how much she means to you and I know you don't want anything to happen to her." I sighed and walked out of his arms. The situation pissed me off, but he was right. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to this baby.

We walked out of our dorm and kept our distance. I kept my hand on my stomach and Dimitri kept his eyes there. I loved this baby and I didn't want anything to happen to him or her but I needed to know Lissa was going to be ok too.

"Hey guys." Lissa greeted us when we got to their dorm room. I smiled to her and she walked over to us.

"I told him." she smiled and put a hand over my stomach.

"Well it's about time. Hey baby." she started cooing to the baby and I smiled. _Get used to the attention because that's your aunt._ I though down to my bump.

"What baby?" Came Christian's voice. Lissa turned to look at her boyfriend with adoring eyes.

"This one." he looked at us confused.

"I'm shadow-kissed. Had a lot of strange things happen. Dimitri's baby." I told him and his eyes flashed with understanding.

"Well hell, one more smartass to deal with." He laughed at his own joke and so did I.

"He's got a point. Besides both of this baby's parents are complete badasses so odds are he or she will be a kick ass guardian." I rubbed my stomach and looked up at Dimitri, who had an eyebrow raised at me. "I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."

Lissa put an arm around Christian and the followed after us. When we got down to the cafeteria and fixed our plats we all sat around at the table we used to sit at. Well Lissa and I used to sit at.

"Rose I'm going to go ahead and assume you're having cravings." I threw some grape jelly syrup, hot sauce, and shredded cheese on my piece of toast and looked at her.

"No, why would you assume that." I took a bit of the food and moaned. "Damn that tastes amazing right now." I mixed some apple juice and grape juice together and shook them up and took a sip. "That's my healthy shit with this meal." I looked at Dimitri and took another sip.

"Rose, that's loaded with sugar." I glared at him but continued to drink it. "We wanted to discuss something with you while we're all together." That he said to Lissa. She looked up from her water and looked to him.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asked and straightened up in her queenly manor. The cafeteria was empty at the moment but the students would be here in about 40 minutes. It didn't seem like any of them had gotten over the shock of the queen staying at the school.

"Rose's pregnancy and how you feel about her guarding you while she's pregnant." He said and I choked on my drink.

"Do you have to be an ass and make me sound useless?" I asked, instantly pissed but he put a hand on my belly and looked to me with a knowing look. Right, we're doing this for the baby.

"I was thinking that maybe she could guard me until her forth month and then while she wouldn't technically be guarding me, but she could be around. I don't plan on leaving the school for a good while. We can stay until the baby is born." I groaned leaning back in my chair.

"Liss, the last thing I want to do is give birth here." I told her and she and Dimitri shared a smile.

"It's that or go back to court." Christian smirked and took Lissa's hand.

"Poor Rose. She has to be boring." I glared at him.

"You're all jackasses." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"If she can survive that long. Hell, she might run away again." Christian simply shrugged.

"Thank you Christian the asshole. I already hate that I left, must you remind me." I kicked him under the table and he grabbed his knee. "But that'll make up for it for now."

Lissa and Dimitri laughed and got up from their seats. "Come on. Let's go hangout for a bit in our dorm and watch a movie. I don't feel like hearing asshole royals brag about themselves." Christian said as Lissa pulled him from the chair. He was still rubbing his knee.

I sat up and felt a bit of dizziness hit. Strong arms wrapped around me and steadied me until my balance came back. I looked to Dimitri and put a hand on my stomach. "I'm ok. I think I need to rest a minute."

We walked back to Lissa and Christian's dorm, they continued to look back and Dimitri kept a steady arm around me the entire time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lissa asked as Dimitri helped me lay on the couch.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said and laid down across Dimitri's lap. I fell asleep to him playing with my hair and Lissa talking to Christian about the baby.

Only it wasn't that peaceful. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that his was the place I'd killed Victor 5 months ago. I was in a spirit dream, I realized and I couldn't see anyone else.

"Well it's about time. I hope you didn't forget me, because I didn't forget you." I turned into the eyes of Robert Duro. "Because I'd hate for you to think that you were safe."

***Well she told Dimitri! I know it's about time and look at that. One of our villains has appeared. But who says he's the only one we need to worry about? R&R and still loving the reviews. Hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 19

"What do you want?" I asked and instinctively put a hand over my stomach hoping to try and keep the baby from danger. I didn't know if he could kill me in a spirit dream but I didn't to find out.

"You killed my brother. What do you think I want?" he asked and stalked forward.

"He was trying to kill me! I didn't mean to kill him it just happened." I screamed and he was taken back for a minute and then smiled again.

"Yes the darkness took over. I know this, I could see it. But do you honestly believe that a small part of you didn't want it?" he asked, his smile hurt but wicked and I looked down. _I'd only wanted him where he couldn't hurt anyone_. That I knew for sure.

"I didn't want him dead. I wanted him wear he couldn't hurt us. In prison for fuck's sake! I didn't want his blood on my hands. But don't think for a moment that I won't hesitate to kill you if I see you." I tried to sound as threatening as possible.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Considering you have something that can be taken away so easy." He eyed my stomach and I put both of my hands back over my baby. "Good night, Rose." And with that he disappeared.

I shot up on the couch and felt tears fall down my face as I put my hand over my stomach. "Roza?" Dimitri's worried tone was the only thing that could've pulled my attention away from my baby at this point.

"Rose, are you ok?" I heard Lissa ask but I didn't turn to her. I got up and walked out of the dorm room without a word.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked and I met his brown eyes and took a breath.

"Robert Duro. He just pulled me into a spirit dream. He want's revenge over Victor and he knows about the baby. What are we going to do? What if he knows where we are? What if he finds-"

"He's not going to and he's not going to hurt you, the baby, or Lissa I promise. We need to get back to court. Get her and Christian under guardian watch and get you in a safer place. We're leaving right now." I stared at him for a moment. The tone of his voice was protective and his eyes were full of anger.

"No. We need to finish up this week at least. Then we can see about leaving, but us just leaving in a rush won't help." I told him and he put his hand over my stomach.

"We leave the second school ends this week. Not a moment later. I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and this baby safe." I felt scared but I'd always known Dimitri wouldn't let anything happen to me and I wasn't about to start now.

We turned back around and walked back to Lissa's dorm. The moment we stepped through the door she ran right up to me. "What the hell just happened?" she asked, Christian gave me a look that said the same thing.

I told her about Robert and what he said. I could tell she was just as worried as I was and wanted to get somewhere safe. But unlike with Dimitri, I acted like I wasn't scared when I told her. I was her guardian and her being worried more than she already was wouldn't be good.

"Isn't this asshole supposed to be in jail?" Christian asked, speaking for the first time since we'd gotten back in here.

"He should be. He disappeared after victor was killed. No one saw him or could find him after that." Dimitri answered as he put an arm around me and I stayed close to Lissa. Christian was pacing a bit.

"Well shouldn't we go after him? Or send someone after him? Are you honestly telling me we don't have a fucking clue where he is?" he hadn't been calm since we told him about Robert and he knew just as well as the rest of us that he was dangerous. He may not have done anything personally, but a threat to Lissa was just as bad as threating him.

"We don't know where he is. The guardians have looked everywhere and not even a sign that he might have been somewhere has showed up." Dimitri looked to him and I could see the same worry that Christian had for Lissa was there for all of us. Not just me and the baby, but Lissa and Christian to. "Was there anything in the dream that could've hinted where he was?" he put a hand over my stomach and I shook my head.

"No it was almost like the world didn't exist. The only thing I could focus on was that he was there. That he wanted revenge. Also that he said that I had something that could be very easily taken away." I placed my hand over his on my stomach.

"Let's get back to the dorm. If you hear or see anything, call us." he told Christian before closing the door behind him.

We made our way back to the dorm and I couldn't help but keep looking over my shoulder. We reached our door and the minute he opened the door I ran to the bathroom. I sat on my knees getting sick in our bathroom.

The morning sickness, the worry, and the stress didn't mix well together. I sat crouched over the toilet for a few minutes before I felt a warm hand on my face.

I looked up to see Dimitri standing over me and with a glass of water. I got up and brushed my teeth before taking the glass and drinking the water.

"Thanks." He brushed the hair out of my face before gently pulling me into our bedroom for some sleep.

I turned around to say something but didn't get the chance. His mouth met mine and a breath taking kiss and his tongue immediately sought out mine. I allowed him access and tangled my hands in his hair while his slid to my lower back.

He led us back to the bed and he kissed me but made sure that none of his weight bared down on me. I went to his shirt and started unbuttoning it while he worked on my jeans. After I was through with his shirt he pulled it off and threw it in the corner and pulled mine over my head and unclipped my bra before attaching his lips to my nipple. I tangled one hand in his hair and my other went down to stroke him through his jeans. He moaned and the vibrations sent sensations all the way to my core, making me twice as wet.

He pulled away for just enough time for me to get off my underwear and him to rid himself of his jeans and boxers. I moaned at the sight of his godly body. He smiled at me before walking over to me. I let my legs gape open, expecting this to be short but I should've known better. He threw my legs over each of his shoulders and I felt his tongue dive into my core.

"Dimitri…" I moaned lightly and he licked between my folds causing me to become even more aroused then I already was. He continued like this for a while teasing me with his tongue, bringing me close and then pulling away.

He pulled away then and I was about to complain when I felt his hard cock at my entrance. We moaned as he slid in, my walls clenching around him and him filling me to the brim. He started a slow rhythm of sliding in and out of the core of my body. I dug my nails into his back and kept my eyes on him as he started going faster filling me completely. He kissed me once before rolling us over, careful of my stomach, and positioning us so I was on top.

I began to ride him slowly, teasing him. I did this for a while before he thrust to meet my stroke. I gasped at the amazing feeling and he did it again. He flipped us again and started pounding into me and it felt amazing. I moaned out his name again before digging my nails into the bed sheet. He lifted my hips and thrust all the way in. My orgasm hit me suddenly and I screamed his name and he continued the pace until a few Russian swears fell from his lips and he shook.

I lay there for a minute, stunned by what happened, before I smiled. I laughed softly and when I did our bodies were still joined and I heard him moan softly.

"What's funny?" he asked. We were on our sides and he had me in his arms, I could feel his lips in my hair.

"That after a shitty day like today, we came home and you make love to me." we both laughed at this and he leaned over and kissed me once more before pulling the blanket up and we drifted off to sleep.

***Sorry about the late update everybody. Hope you guys still like the story and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. So Roberts back, Dimitri wants to take off back to court and keep everyone safe, Christian is getting defensive over Lissa, and what that the baby kicked! And it looks like Rose and Dimitri made up. R&R


	21. Chapter 20

_**~DPOV~**_

_1 month later_

I woke up alone this morning. I sat up in bed and looked around for Rose. I didn't see her but I could hear her moving things around in the bathroom.

"For fucks sake!" I laughed and got out of bed pulling on a pair of boxers before walking into the bathroom. "Where the hell is the damn thing?"

I could see her stomach barely covered by the t-shirt she was wearing. She was four and a half months along now and with no other visits from Robert Duro lately, we'd all calmed down a bit but we'd moved back to court and I hoped were going to be staying for a while. It worried me, the thought that Robert was after made me sick. The fact that he knew about the baby made it that much worse.

"Comrade is something wrong?" she walked over to me and put her arms around my waist. I leaned down and kissed her softly before putting my hand over her stomach.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around this." she laughed and put her hand over mine.

"I know. It's hard to believe that in about four months we're going to be parents." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt so much love. She had changed my life and was giving something that was supposed to be impossible for us.

"So are you cooking this morning or did you want to go out?" I laughed and kissed her once more before going to the kitchen.

I pulled a skillet out from one of our little cabinets and then a couple of bowls and sat then on the counter. I had missed our room at court and was glad to be back in a safe area.

She may have been safe at the school but something about court just made it seem like she was safer. Even though it had been proven, ironically by us, that it wasn't as safe as they would like. They had gotten several more guardians since the incident and had put cameras and microphones all over the outside of the court and even a few in the hallways. The guardians here watched them all the time so maybe that was why it felt safer.

I laughed thinking about when they'd first put them in and Rose showed them that she could avoid every camera in there. I had laughed and told her I didn't think she could but of course she proved me wrong.

"What's funny?" she asked and placed a soft kiss at the middle of my back. I shivered at the touch and turned around to her.

"The first time they put the cameras up here." She laughed with me at the memory and I turned back around to the eggs and slid them on a plate.

She grabbed hers and turned back around grabbing the ranch, chocolate, and cheese out of the fridge. Gross.

"Want some?" she held out the cheese and I sprinkled some on the eggs. I watched as she drowned her eggs with ranch and chocolate, put some cheese on them, and then stirred it up in a bowl.

"This is amazing." She moaned taking a bite. After we finished our food we put our plates in the sink and walked back in the living room for a movie. She put _From Dusk till Dawn_ in and I internally groaned but stayed quiet.

I started to doze off about halfway through the movie when I felt her rubbing my knee. I smiled but didn't open my eyes as her fingers slid up my thigh. I moaned when she started rubbing me through my jeans. I opened my eyes to look at her and she smiled innocently at me. Her hands moved up to open my jeans and slid her hand in inside my boxers. I gasped when her fingers coiled around me and started a slow rhythm of going up and down.

_**~RPOV~**_

He moaned as I stroked his hard cock, his hips gently started grinding against my hand. I picked up the pace and he started moaning louder. "Faster." He gasped out and I stroked him faster. He gasped out and felt his cum coat my fingers and pulled my hand out of his jeans. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and licked my fingers clean. He had a lazy grin on his face and I kissed his neck.

"What was that for?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I was bored." He leaned on my shoulder for a minute before kissing me. He walked back into our room and went to clean up. I headed to the kitchen feeling hungry again.

I looked around for about five minutes when something startled me. "Dimitri!"

He rushed in and assessed the room quickly before coming over to me. "What is it?" I put my hand on my stomach and underneath our hands was a soft kicking. Our baby was kicking and we both smiled, overjoyed.

He got down on his knees and rubbed on my stomach and started cooing to the baby in Russian. I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face as he leaned forward and kissed my stomach. I don't know how long we stayed there just feeling him or her kick.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa call and Dimitri got up off his knees, kissed the baby then me, and then walked to the door.

"Hey." I said as she walked in behind Dimitri. "Where's Pyro?"

"He's still asleep. So I was thinking about going out this afternoon. Go hangout at the beach, go see a movie, and come home. What do you think?" I smiled.

"Sounds good." I jumped a little as our baby kicked and Dimitri put a hand over mine. The baby kicked him softly and Lissa walked over and smiled. "He or she started kicking today. He or she kicks wherever he puts his hand."

"Can I feel it?" she asked and I put her hand over my belly. It took a minute but sure enough the baby was kicking Lissa. "That is so cute."

"It feels weird." She kept her hand on my stomach but looked up at me.

"I can't believe you guys are going to be parents. Especially since you never wanted kids." I put my hand over hers and rolled my eyes.

"I also said guardians shouldn't fall in love with each other." We both laughed and the baby kicked, harder this time.

"Have you guys thought about names?" I tried to think if we had and I came up with nothing.

"No, not yet." I shrugged and she laughed again.

"We have a few months to think about that, Roza." Dimitri reminded me and I laughed.

"I'm going to go get Christian up. See you guys soon." She walked out the door closing it behind her.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Dimitri started kissing my neck and I felt my body heat up.

"Enough time for me to return the favor." He said and led me into our room.

***Sorry about the late update you guys. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks again for the awesome reviews. Next chapter has quite a bit of trouble in it R&R


	22. Chapter 21

The trip to the beach was short but when you're riding with people who like old music, it seems like it takes forever. We listened to the constant 80's and by the time I saw the sand and waves I was ready to run out of the car and try dip my head under water until I forgot the terrible music.

Dimitri hadn't seemed comfortable with the idea of me getting out of the protection of the royal court, even though the beach wasn't that far away in the first place. I steadily got out of the car and went around the back to help unload the chairs and towels from the trunk.

I didn't have the chance to do so before the boys had grabbed everything before me and Lissa could even get our hands on it. "I'm pregnant, not useless." I said and put my hands on my hips.

Dimitri leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I know that. What's so wrong with us wanting to help?"

"Besides, I didn't grab any of your shit." Christian replied with a smug smile and I couldn't help that I wanted to kick him in the shin again.

"Would you like me to kick your ass in a public place? Cause I'm still quite capable of doing so." I growled.

Lissa laughed and Christian rolled his eyes. With the chairs and towels taken care of we headed down to the beach.

It was the perfect weather for a beach trip and I hoped it would stay that way. The boys set the chairs down and unfolded the towels and I felt a bit of nausea hit me again and sure enough I left for the bathroom. Good thing it wasn't far away. I felt hands slide my hair out my face.

"Definitely can't wait to get this kid out." I heard Lissa laugh and turned around to her.

"It's a beautiful thing, Rose." She said and pulled began pulling my hair up into a bun.

"I can't wait till you get pregnant. You will never say pregnancy is a beautiful thing again." she laughed again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I think we're going to wait a while on that. I think Christian would be a great dad, but I don't really think we're ready yet." I thought about that for a minute.

"What? Not ready for a mini asshole? I'm shocked. I thought you said you wanted at least four" she grinned before she answered me.

"Still do and one of our daughters is still being named after you." We both fell into a fit of giggles at the thought.

We walked back out to the boys to see them laying on a towel and a soda in hand. "What no alcohol?" I asked jokingly. Christian laughed and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around neck. He leaned in and kissed me softly. My heart started racing and I tangled my hands in his hair, my hormones were raging due to the pregnancy and the smallest kiss would set me off.

"You know if you guys wanted to make a porno, you could have warned us." Christian replied and I didn't break the kiss as I flipped him off. Lissa laughed at the response and, with a final kiss, I pulled away.

"Jealous that you can't look this good while making out with someone?" his snarky attitude dried up and I grinned at him.

"I have to disagree with that." Lissa leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Roza." I turned back to my boyfriend and shrugged. The baby started kicking and I put my hand over my belly where he or she was kicking.

"I hope you're a little less active when you're born. Otherwise we're all in trouble." I said and I had hands on my stomach before I even noticed. The baby kicked wildly under their hands and I rolled my eyes. This child was going to be spoiled. Even by Christian.

I laughed for a moment just thinking about it. "What is it, Roza?" Dimitri curious eyes met mine.

"Just thinking about how this baby is going to be so spoiled. Even by Uncle Christian." He laughed and Lissa and Christian joined in.

"I have to pee." I said and got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Too much info, Rose!" Christian called and I laughed.

After washing my hands I decided to go look around for a minute or two. I walked a little ways into the woods and went until I could see our little group. Lissa was teasing Christian over something and Dimitri was laid back and actually looked relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Court. Very sneaky although I never took you as the type to run from trouble, Rosemarie." I turned around to see Robert Duro and put a protective hand over my baby.

"It wasn't exactly my choice. I don't flee from a fight." I said in the most menacing voice I could manage. He looked startled and then covered.

"No. You don't, do you? Even pregnant you are willing to jump into something." He said and I turned to him.

"Leave me alone." I growled. I was getting pissed but I was trying to keep my anger under control. If you come near me, I will kill you. So I'd keep your distance."

"Sounds like you. Killing mercilessly, after all Victor didn't have a fighting chance and you didn't think twice about killing him."

"That was an accident and I can hardly call him defenseless." I had desperately wished I'd grabbed my purse. It had had my stake in it and it would really come in handy right now. I might not kill him but it would give me some comfort.

"That doesn't matter. I'll get you, Rosemarie. Soon enough. I'm a patient person. I'm going to make you suffer first though." He slipped into the shadows after that and I kept looking after him.

I don't know how long I stood there but I walked as fast as I could back to the group. Make me suffer. I had no idea what that could possibly mean but I felt sick thinking about the things he could do.

"Rose, where have you been? You had us worried sick." Dimitri had put his arms around me and I hadn't had to walk all the way back. Lissa and Christian trailed behind him.

"I was just looking around and lost track of time." I shrugged. There was no reason to worry them. Maybe Robert was just talking to scare me. If he was serious then I'd know soon enough. I hoped.

"Next time, let us know where you're going." Christian joked. He put an arm around Lissa, who was looking at me. I hoped I didn't look startled.

"There isn't going to be a next time. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Dimitri's voice was tight and though it pissed me off, I couldn't help but be grateful.

I kissed him lightly before taking his hand. We walked back to the beach not saying much on the way back. I sat down and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cooler.

"Hey there, little dhampir." A voice called and I turned around. All worries I had vanished as I stared at none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

***Well, I'm back! so sorry everybody. my internet has been messed up for a while. Hope you guys are still happy with the story and I promise I'll be making up for lost time. in the mean time R&R and love so much all the reviews!


	23. Chapter 22

The ride home felt longer than it did going to the beach. Lissa had asked Adrian at least a million questions and he'd answered all of them. Most of them were either about spirit or how everyone was and what they were doing. I could understand why she was curious; I mean her sister was part of that group.

We had all decided to go to Lissa and Christian's room and I didn't know until then how desperate I wanted the safety of our apartment. Robert's words had been echoing in my head since we'd left the beach and I knew that I should probably tell Dimitri, but I couldn't bring the words up. I didn't want him worrying constantly. If Strigoi were to sneak into court I couldn't have him worrying about me more than he already was.

"Rose? Rose, are you listening?" Adrian interrupted my thoughts and, for the first time in a long time, I was glad. I didn't really want to be alone with my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling the best tonight." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"I said how far along are you?" they all stared at me kind of weird.

"Five and a half months." I stated and he smiled.

"Have you thought of any names or do you even know what little bad ass is?" I laughed and put a hand over my stomach.

"Not the first clue. To either." I said and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't like any of the names I've suggested." This time, I rolled my eyes.

"I want it to mean something. I don't want to just pull a name out of my ass and stick it on the kid." I said and Adrian and Christian snickered. Lissa and Dimitri didn't find it very amusing however.

"What if you have more than one?" Christian suggested. I felt my stomach turn just thinking about it.

"Let's hope not." I said and grinned at Dimitri.

"I don't think we need more than one mixture of us at a time." he smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"I guess you have a point." I moved so I was in his lap and shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Here." Lissa pulled a blanket from beyond the recliner that she and Christian were sitting in.

"Thanks." I pulled it up over my shoulders and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"So Adrian, how are your college classes going?" Lissa asked and leaned into Christian.

"They're going great. I have an art project at the moment that I am suffering through. I can't think of shit." The only word I caught was _suffering_.

I laid my head against Dimitri's chest and put a hand on my belly. "Roza?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He gave me the "I don't believe anything your saying, now tell me the truth" look. I got up out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over and got sick.

Dimitri had gotten on his knees and was holding my hair back. Never had I mean so happy to have morning sickness.

"Here." He said and handed me some breath mints after I washed my mouth out.

"Thanks." I laid back against him and put a hand on my belly. "I will be so happy when this kid gets here.

"I will to." He said and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and put it over my belly.

"I'll miss this though." I said and he smiled.

He started talking to the baby in Russian and I felt some of my worry leave. Not all of it, but enough to let me concentrate on my lover talking to our child.

"Feel better?" Christian asked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You try puking everything you've ever eaten in one day and see how you feel, jackass." I growled and sat back down on Dimitri's lap on the couch.

I smiled at him and kissed him before pulling the blanket up again. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I guess pregnancy really does where you out." Adrian said. I heard Lissa laugh.

"I know. When we get pregnant, let me sleep unless I tell you to wake me up." They laughed at this and I internally groaned at the thought of a little Christian.

"I'll gladly take note of that." Christian said and I slipped into sleep.

I looked around me and I was in the woods at the academy. Then I looked again. There were bodies. Dead, bloody, torn bodies. Janine, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and… Dimitri.

I cried and felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned right around into Robert Duro.

"This will be one of the nicer things you'll see when I get done. I might until your baby is born before I take that away from you. Or maybe I'll tear it from you and make your lover watch."

I tried to wake up but he just kept holding me there. "Leave them alone! They didn't do anything wrong." I felt tears sting my eyes were his nails dug into my shoulder. There was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of him though.

I punched him in the nose as hard as I could and I fell back to reality hard. I was up and running as soon as I opened my eyes.

I didn't know where I was running to but all I could see was the forest. Then it faded into the familiar court garden and I felt arms wrap around me and I reached to attack whoever it was and realized that it was Dimitri's arms around me and I was so glad I hadn't.

"Roza! Roza, its ok." he called over and over and I threw my arms around him.

"What the hell?" Christian called and the others came into sight and I buried my face in Dimitri's chest.

"Rose!" Lissa's worried voice rang in my ears and I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and knew what she was doing before I felt the magic. She was healing something. I couldn't tell what but I put my hand over our baby and felt fear race through me.

I looked down and nothing was wrong. No blood but when I glanced at my shoulders, I saw them. Robert Duro's nails really had dug into my skin.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" someone screamed and Dimitri wrapped a protective arm around me and flames appeared in Christian's hands, the two were ready for an attack.

"What is it, Michael?" Lissa asked and looked to the shaken novice. He'd been visiting with a friend and his blonde hair was everywhere, his green blue eyes wide with fear.

"Tasha Ozera… She's gone… Someone helped her escape." He panted and he may have said more.

But my vision was taken over by black and the last thing I felt were arms trying to catch me.

"Rose!"

***Well lots of stuff happened in this chapter. Adrian's back. Tasha's been broken out of prison and Robert is more blood thirsty than ever. R&R for the next chapter please. I love seeing the reviews and thank you again for sticking with me and hope everyone is still enjoying the story


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up in the infirmary yet again. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. I was alone in the room. I grabbed my clothes that were lying in a night pile on a chair and quickly got dressed.

My head started to spin as I slipped on my jeans and I felt arms wrap around me. "Rose, please sit down."

I turned around to see Lissa was the one holding me up. I sat back down on the bed and pulled my jeans up. I put my hand over my belly as the baby started kicking wildly. "Where's are the boys?" I asked and she looked at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Adrian is seeing if Tasha is asleep so he can catch her in a spirit dream, Christian and Dimitri are trying to get a list of places she could be." She stood up and motioned for me to follow her out the door.

"Are you sure they are ok?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. They are perfectly fine. But are you sure you feel stable enough to be walking?" she asked and I glared at her. "Right."

We made it to the room the boys were in and I ran right to Dimitri. "Are you ok?" I asked and pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I glared at him. "I'm fine." I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"But I want to know what's going on." I felt my throat close up and stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _Nice one, Rose. _

"You have been acting strange the last few days and I want to know why. And don't say nothing." His gaze was all seriousness and I looked down at the floor.

"Robert Duro's back." He looked at me in shock but didn't say anything. "I've seen him a few times in the last few days. I've been having some spirit dreams with him and once in the woods. When we were at the beach." I waited for him to get angry, to tell me I was stupid, anything. Instead he just stared at me.

"Have you lost you fucking mind?" Christian was the one who had responded. "This is something we need to know. This isn't just about you! You are putting Lissa at risk too!"

"I know this! I'm not stupid enough to think he's just after me. He wants revenge for what happened to his brother. He wants me to suffer and that means he could hurt any of you. He knows I'm pregnant and has told me some ways he could take care of the baby."

I refused to cry. If Robert was watching there was no way in hell he was going to see me cry. Christian stared at me for a minute and then had a sad expression come across his face. I couldn't be angry at him. He just wanted her safe and that was what I wanted more than anything.

"I'm sorry." He said and Lissa put an arm around him.

"It's ok. If we're going to find Robert we're going to have to work together. I promise, I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe." I swore. I was her guardian. She was my first priority and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I looked to Dimitri who looked calm but I knew him better. His face and body may not show it, but his eyes were full of worry, fear, and anger. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We'll rest tonight. Get up early in the morning and then scope out for places he could be." Lissa's voice was calm, despite everything that she'd just heard.

She looked like she wanted to argue about this but I was her guardian first and for most. I wasn't going to stay on the sides when it was _my _duty to protect her.

I nodded once before walking out the door. I told two of the guardians to stay at her door and if anything out of the ordinary happened to let me know. Dimitri and I walked in silence for a while before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I know what you're thinking, Comrade. But I can't stand by and not help. It's my fault we're in this mess and I'm Lissa's guardian. I have been for almost two years now. There is nothing you can say to change my mind about this." I tried to keep my voice calm but I couldn't help the rough edge that came out.

"I know you want to help but things are different. You're pregnant and we need to keep Lissa safe but you need to think about the safety of this baby too. Rose, you're used to being able to jump into the situation but if you do…" he paused for a minute before continuing. "If you do we could lose this baby."

"I know. I want this baby safe more than anything. They come first. That's how it's always been and that's not about to change." I said the words, I even felt them, but in that moment there was nothing more I wanted than the safety of our baby.

If something happened to this baby I couldn't live with myself. I knew it would kill Dimitri if something happened to this baby. But, maybe, if we stopped Robert we wouldn't lose anyone.

"I love you." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He put his hand over our baby and soft kicks hit where his hand was. "I just want you both safe."

I kissed him softly, reveling in the feeling of his lips against mine. I pulled back and he rested his head against mine. "I love you. I want everyone safe and I'll do what I can to make sure that that happens." I told him and he smiled sadly.

"I know." We walked into our dorm and headed to bed.

His arms were wrapped around me the moment we laid in bed. I put my hand over our baby and my last conscious thought was a promise. A promise that everything would be ok. A promise that I hoped I would be able to keep.

***Ok everyone. I hope you are all still enjoying the story and I love all of the reviews. Please let me know this though: The sex and name of the baby. I'm leaving that up to you guys and I'd love to hear what you think. R&R and have a lovely day


	25. Chapter 24

"Rose! Dimitri!" Lissa's voice called through our door and she was knocking loudly. I groaned and got out of bed. The world started spinning and I put my hand on the wall for support. I looked back to see that I was alone this morning. _Christian must have called._

"Hey is everything?" I asked and studied her. Her expression was calm and there was nothing abnormal about her appearance.

"Everything is fine. By the way someone left you something at the door." I raised my eyebrow at Dimitri and he walked over to the door.

There was a letter there addressed to me. I grabbed it and felt my heart drop before I even opened it.

_That wasn't your smartest move. Looking for the person trying to kill you. Track them down. What's your plan after that? It won't make a difference, whatever you decide. Even if you friend and Dimitri survive, your child will not stay in this world. Be wise and choose your move carefully._

_R.D._

I didn't realize that I was crying until a single tear fell onto the paper. I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to see it was Lissa's hand.

"Is it from him?" She asked and I saw Dimitri come out of our room.

"We need to get the two of you somewhere safe. We need to get to your room. Is Christian there?" he asked and Lissa nodded. We took off toward her dorm, not wasting anytime.

"What the hell you guys?" he growled when we came into the room and Lissa ran to him.

"It's ok. We're ok." he looked at her for a moment and then turned to us.

"Robert sent a note. I don't think he's far from here." Dimitri looked to the two guardians in the room. "We need to check anywhere they might be. Hotels, stores, anywhere that they might be hiding." They nodded before taking off to tell the other guardians.

Dimitri I realized had his gun and stake attached to his belt and I knew then why we'd come to their room. "You are not going out there. Not without me. I am not staying here!" I screamed and he put an arm around me and I jerked away from his hold.

"We don't have time to argue about this. You need to stay here and keep an eye on Lissa." He was in full guardian mode and I felt my heart almost stop. "I'll be back soon. Just do something for me. Stay here. Lissa, Christian, keep her here."

"Of course." Lissa said and Christian put his arms around her.

"She'll be here when you get back." Three of Lissa's other guardians came in then.

"They're here in court. Camera's spotted them a moment ago. If we hurry we can catch them." They were also carrying guns and a stake and I felt my heart sink.

"Them? What do you mean them?" Lissa asked and they turned to her, a look of sympathy on their faces.

"Lady Ozera." They said and Lissa put an arm around Christian. So many emotions played out on his face in that one moment. Hurt, anger, betrayal. But he stayed calm around them.

With a final look back at us, Dimitri and the guardians raced down toward wherever Robert and Tasha were.

Christian sat on their bed and I couldn't help but feel awful. Tasha was his only relative living and not once, but twice, had she hurt him. Betrayal always hurt, but when it was by someone you loved, it was always more painful than someone you didn't know.

"I'm sorry, baby." Lissa whispered and Christian grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault. I just hope they catch them and they get what they deserve." His voice was cold and I looked away as the tears slid down my face.

"I can't sit here any longer. I have to help." I told Lissa a few hours later. The guardians hadn't reported back and no one had called or anything. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"You were told to stay here. If you run out there without thinking, Robert could easily grab you and take you off before anyone even noticed. I am not going to lose you and you are not going to be selfish enough to put Dimitri through that kind of pain." Her voice had that queenly manner about it and though I knew she was right, I couldn't help but get angry.

"There is no way in hell that if it were Christian out there you would stay put. I can't just sit here and wait for someone to come in here and tell me everything is ok or that my boyfriend is dead." Hurt flashed across her features and I looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I know you just want me and this baby safe. But if something's happened to Dimitri…" I trailed off, unable to finish. If something did happen to him, there was no way I could go on. Knowing it was my fault or that I could've helped. I couldn't live with something like that.

"He's going to be fine, Rose." She said and I hoped she was right.

"And he'll be there to have you breaking his hand when little badass decides to make an appearance in the world." Christian said and we all laughed at this.

I didn't know how long we sat there.

Waiting.

Waiting for something.

Anything.

The knock on Lissa's door was like an answer to a prayer. I ran to the door and opened it up.

My heart dropped when I saw that it wasn't Dimitri who'd knocked on the door. It was Alberta.

"Is he ok?" I asked and she smiled softly.

"Everyone's fine. They sent me to come and get all of you. Although I'm a little surprised to see you still here. I though you would've bolted from the door." she said and I smiled.

"I didn't say I didn't try." I said and she smiled again. She led us out the door and we followed at a close pace.

"See? I told you everything was going to be ok." Lissa said and Christian laughed.

"On their end. The worse thing that happened was we got stuck with her pregnant self." I glanced over my shoulder and grinned at Christian.

"Go fuck yourself, Ozera." I said and they laughed again. Alberta shook her head but her smile didn't fall.

Out laughter was interrupted abruptly as we walked outside. An explosion sounded and I felt my heart drop.

The building across the lake was crumbling down, pieces falling into the water and fire and smoke clouded the building. I turned to the side to see them. Tasha and Robert smiled from afar at their work. But that wasn't the worse part. Tasha had an almost sad expression on her face and I realized then I had been right. My fear for Dimitri hadn't just been the normal worry for a lover.

Dimitri was in the building.

The very building that was in smoke and falling to pieces in front of us.

***Oh boy. Robert is relentless and even more dangerous than Rose thought. Well I'll be working on the next chapter soon. R&R and I hope you guys are still loving the story. Got a lot more planned for these guys. And still not sure about the sex and name so please put some suggestions out there. :)


	26. Chapter 25

I didn't know how long we stood there or when I'd started running toward the building. I only noticed that the building was getting closer. I heard someone screaming my name, telling me to stop, that it was dangerous, but the only thing my mind would register was that Dimitri was in there and I didn't know if he was hurt or…

I felt arms wrap around me and I turned around. Ready to fight, ready to kill, ready to tell whoever it was holding me to mind their own fucking business, but what I wasn't ready for was Dimitri to be the one holding me.

He was bruised, his clothes were singed, and some of his skin was burned but he was breathing. I looked around to see that Robert and Tasha were already gone and didn't know either to feel relieved or angry.

I turned back to Dimitri and I wanted to kiss him, tell him I loved him, and hold him as close as possible. Instead I asked "How many casualties?" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We all made it out. Several injuries but everyone's alive." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling away. "We're going to find them, Roza. We're going to be ok."

"I know." That was all I could manage to say as I laid my head against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. Lissa and Christian were running toward us with Alberta right behind them.

"Are you ok?" Lissa asked and looked to Dimitri seeing the bruises and his singed skin. I started to pull away, realizing that he was probably hurting but he held me to him.

"I'm ok." he simply said and Lissa looked to Christian.

"Wow, you guardians are definitely badasses." Christian said and Lissa simply rolled her eyes. Dimitri leaned down and kissed my forehead before turning back to Alberta.

"He is one of our best. You'll need to rest for tonight and we can start searching again first thing tomorrow." He nodded and she turned to Lissa. "Your Majesty, Lord Ozera, we could use you input on something tonight regarding some of the other royals."

Lissa looked toward us for a moment. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Liss, they're going to be fine. They are big kids. They can take care of themselves. Or at least Dimitri can." I stuck my tongue out at him and he put an arm around Lissa. They walked off with Alberta and Dimitri turned to me.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and I smiled as we started walking back to our apartment.

The whole way home he kept an arm around my waist and his guardian senses were on high. Even though it annoyed me because it made me feel like I was being babysat, I couldn't help but appreciate him looking out for us.

We made it back to the apartment, finally, and walked in. I took my coat off and hung it up on the wall, while he walked over to the fridge.

I smiled as he pulled out some butter and cheese. He placed them next to the bread and pulled out a skillet from underneath the stove. He caught me staring and walked over to me. He kissed me softly and gently nipped his bottom lip. He tangled his hands in my hair and as things started to get heated, my stomach growled.

"Well that's attractive." I said and he laughed and leaned down once more to kiss my lips and then our baby.

The smell of grilled cheese filled the air and I couldn't even concentrate on it. He was here, he was alive, and he was happy.

He was my world and I counted myself lucky to have him and accepted the fact that we wouldn't have kids, but here we were. Having a baby and I wanted nothing more than to have him with me and watch our baby grow up together.

I sat down and he handed me three grilled cheese sandwiches. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some hot sauce out of the fridge and some jalapeno peppers. He didn't say anything as I started applying the weird food. He just ate his sandwiches in quiet.

After scarfing down the food I went and brushed my teeth, leaving him to wash dishes. He came in shortly after me and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

I walked into our bedroom afterward and grabbed some Neosporin and a washcloth. I went to the kitchen and ran some warm water and on the cloth and came back to our room where he was getting dressed for bed. He stripped his shirt off and I could see the damage clearly now. There were several bruises and cuts on his back. There a few burns around his shoulders and hands too.

I walked to our bed and sat down with the ointment and washcloth. "Come here." I said softly as I picked up the washcloth and put the ointment next to me.

"Rose, I'm fine." He didn't want me to worry that much I knew, but if we were in this for the long run, we needed to take care of each other.

"You don't have to act so strong for me. I know your hurting so come here so I can clean your wounds." He sighed but sat down next to me on the bed.

I took the washcloth and gently cleaned the burns and cuts before putting the ointment on them. My hand brushed one of the bruises and I felt him clench up slightly. I leaned forward and kissed the middle of his back and he relaxed slightly.

"Thank you." He said and I smiled sadly.

I got up and kissed his cheek. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him again before pulling away. "I'm going to draw you a warm bath. It'll take the soreness out and it'll make you feel better."

I went to the bathroom and after the tub was filled with warm water I stood up. Slipping in the process and I braced myself for the pain putting my hands protectively around my stomach.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. "Are you ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"I slipped but I'm ok. Thanks." I said gratefully. He kissed me again before pulling.

"Try to be more careful." He said and I nodded.

"Believe me, I'm trying."

He grabbed my hand and smiled slyly. "Will you be joining me?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted and I think I just need to calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." I told him and though there was nothing I wanted than to make love with him.

"Ok. I love you, Roza." His brown eyes were shining as he told me this.

"I love you." He kissed my stomach and then I headed for our bed. It wasn't long after when I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me and his hands on our baby.

Feeling him next to me and the warmth his body gave, I was out in a matter of seconds.

***Well Dimitri is ok and Rose even took care of him for a bit. Well I hope you guys are still liking the story and I plan on updating soon! R&R and have a great day!


	27. Chapter 26

I woke up from the movement next to me, my body alert and ready to fight. What I wasn't ready for was Dimitri, thrashing in the body. His body covered in sweat and he sounded like he was trying to catch his breath.

I started shaking him, trying to get him to wake up before he hurt himself. "Comrade, wake up! Wake up, it's just a dream! Wake up!" I screamed over and over again until, finally, his eyes opened.

He sat straight up and looked around, confused for a moment before sighing. He fell back on the pillows and put his hands over his face, scrubbing at the skin there. I put my hands over his and pulled them away from his face.

He leaned up and kissed me hungrily, like it was the last kiss we were ever going to have and though my body was screaming at me to give in to the kiss, my mind was the one winning. I pulled back and he just moved his lips to my neck.

"Dimitri, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?" my voice was soft but of course he heard me.

"It was just a dream, Roza." He then attached his lips back to mine but I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek. He didn't seem to mind though.

"What was it about?" I asked and he moved his lips to my neck. So I tried again. "What was your dream about?"

He pulled away from my neck and I kept my expression calm. He just sat there with our hands in his lap, playing with my fingers. I waited, not saying anything hoping he'd get the idea that I wasn't letting this go.

"We were in the woods. Tasha and Robert were there. I couldn't move, couldn't call for help. All I could do was watch." He took a breath trying to calm down. I squeezed his hands lightly, letting him know I was here for him and trying to give him some comfort.

I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "It's ok. Me and this baby are ok. We're both right here." I spoke in the most soothing tone I could and slid his hands to where the baby started kicking. Almost like he or she could sense that something was wrong with him and was trying to give some comfort.

We sat there for a little while longer, just holding each other close as he buried his face in my shoulder and I kissed his hair. I don't how long we stood there but I noticed it was about the middle of the day for the humans.

"What do you think they baby is?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't know. I just want it to come out healthy." I told him and he smiled. "Ok it's time for us to get some sleep. I don't know about you but my ass is exhausted." He grinned but laid back down and wrapped his arms around me.

_**~DPOV~**_

I reached across to pull my Roza close to me, only to find that she wasn't there. I sat up in bed and looked around for a moment before seeing a little note laying on her pillow.

. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I will be around Court helping out with some of the royalty and politics bullshit. Get some rest and if you need me, I've got my cell. I love you

Love,

Your Roza

I smiled softly before sighing. I wished she wouldn't have left this morning. Any other morning would hurt but after that dream there was nothing I wanted more than to have her close to me. I could still hear her screams, see Tasha torturing her, and finally Robert stabbing her in the stomach.

I shook my head and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom. I ran the water and slipped into the shower/bath letting the water run over my body. I didn't know what I was going to do. We were going to have to find Tasha and Robert soon. They were a threat and if anything happened to Roza or the baby… no, I can't afford to think like that. They are going to show themselves, slip up, or something. Anything that we could use to track them down.

My phone started ringing as soon as I got out of the shower. I grabbed it and sat on the bed and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hello, my love." I said and laid back on the bed.

"Sounds like you're feeling better. Did you get some rest?" she asked and I laughed.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are Lissa and Christian ok? Have you run into any Strigoi or have any leads on Robert?" I could almost feel her role her eyes at my words.

"You know one of these days; you're going to start worrying about yourself and not everyone else." I laughed at the thought.

"Roza, I haven't been able to do that since I was nine. I'm not going to start now."

She sighed and said "I know. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Any idea when you guys are going to be home?" I asked and laid back on the bed.

"It's late so probably not till early tomorrow. Don't want to raise the humans' suspicions." She laughed and I frowned. Then I looked at the clock.

"I slept till midnight?" I asked and laid back down.

"I told you that you needed some sleep." I rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing right now?"

"I just got out of the shower and I was getting dressed but my phone was going off." she laughed and I could her some mischievousness in her voice.

"Are you still naked?" she asked and I almost dropped the phone.

"Yes." I said slowly, recovering from the shock.

She started snickering and I couldn't help my body heat up a little from the sound. "You sound surprised."

"I wasn't expecting that." I laughed and put the phone on speaker. I grabbed a pair of boxers and sweats from my drawers.

She laughed again and I was about to say something else, when someone started knocking on the door.

I grabbed the phone and turned it off speaker. "Were you expecting someone?" I asked and she went silent.

"No. Why?" she asked and walked to the front door, where a letter lay in the floor.

"Someone was knocking on the door. They're gone now." I told her and saw that the letter was addressed to me. I opened up the letter and pulled out the single piece of paper.

She might have said something else after that but I couldn't hear it. I felt the phone slip out of my hand and felt my heart jump in my throat at what was written in the note.

**I'm so sorry. I miss you so much and I'm sorry for the pain that you are going to go through. Rose and the baby are going to die. There's nothing you can do to change it. I'll be waiting for you if you change your mind, my love.**

**Love, **

**Tasha**

***What a lovely note. I figured I'd give Dimitri a little more hell to deal with. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you guys are loving the story. R&R please


	28. Chapter 27

_**~DPOV~**_

I dropped the letter and ran back to our room slipping on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt as I walked out of our bedroom. I grabbed my duster, my boots and my phone.

"Roza, are you still there?" I asked and started slipping on one of my boots.

"What the hell is the matter? Are you ok? I'm heading back right now." I heard her call Lissa in the background and after slipping on my other boot before running out

"No, I'm coming to you. Stay where you are and keep Lissa and Christian in your sight." I was mentally kicking myself for thinking that they would be ok.

I hadn't taken a day off since Ivan died and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was about to lose someone else. My charge, my lover, my child, or the queen could be killed in just a matter of moments.

I ran out of my bedroom with a gun and my steak. Tasha and Robert were here at Court. I saw one of the guardians on duty. The one who was in charge of stationing the guardians and knowing where the royals were here at Court.

"Guardian Belikov is there something I can help you with?" he asked. I couldn't remember his name but I knew he'd always been good with his job.

"Where is Her Majesty and Lord Ozera?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"With Guardian Hathaway, in the banquet hall." I nodded and got out a quick thank you before running down the hallway.

They were coming down the hallway when I saw them. I slowed to a fast walk when I saw her and she turned to me with a worried expression.

"Guardians are freaking out. What the hell is going on?" Christian asked and I couldn't answer him at the moment. I looked to Roza, who had her hands on her hips and a really ticked off expression on her face.

"I got a note from Tasha." I told them and I saw each of their expressions change. Lissa's was worry, Christian's was shock and disapproval, and Rose's was nothing but anger.

"What?" Christian growled and Lissa put an arm on his shoulder.

"Ok let's calm down and try to think this through." Lissa said and I put an arm around Roza. She shook it off and cocked her gun.

"No. Trying to plan this out isn't working. I'm going after Robert and if Tasha's there then I'm killing her too." I stood up then and stared down at her.

"No, you're not. You're going to stay here and we're going to work at this. We'll figure-" she cut me off and held up her hand.

"No. It's time you got used to the idea that I am not your student anymore. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm useless. I'm going and I don't care what you have to say." Her words stunned me into saying anything else.

Lissa stepped in this time. "No. Rose, please. We can't lose you. Or at least let us help." She smiled then and nodded. I still couldn't say anything. Her words stung and I looked to Christian.

"We're in." he said and I nodded, thankful for the help.

"Ok. I'm going to head down to the prison part of Court to see if there's anything there. Do you want to come with me?" she asked and held out her hand to me. I took it and lead her down to the prison.

We didn't say anything for a while but simply held hands the entire time we walked. When we got there it was empty. Only people who tried to kill one of the royals or, in my case, were thought to be Strigoi.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and I turned to her. "About what I said. I just want them stopped and I know you are just trying to protect me. And junior here, but I've got to do something."

"I know. But we can't just run into a situation, Rose. Robert is more dangerous than Victor ever was now that he's got a motivation behind it. You aren't going after him." I said and she stopped making me stop with her.

"I'm the one he wants dead. He's going to do anything he can to get me to come after him. He could hurt you or Christian or Lissa. There are so many people he can hurt and I refuse to live with myself if something happens to you." I knew she was serious and I wished I could tell her that everything would be ok. That we could find him without her or that we wouldn't lose anyone. Anything that would make her stay. But there wasn't.

"I'm going with you." I finally decided that was the best I could do. She leaned in and kissed me, pushing me onto one of the cell beds.

Ironically it was my old cell and I couldn't help but think of how many times I thought of pull her to me and making love to her in this cell. Only one prisoner and two guardians could be in here at a time with me when I'd been a prisoner in here. Mikhail was the only one she'd ever trust enough to come down here with her. He'd often snuck out and left us alone and on our own here. It was also here that I'd told her I didn't want to see her again. That was only a little while before I'd broken her heart and told her that my love for her had faded.

She nipped my neck distracting me of the memory. I very carefully moved so that she was sitting on my lap and her stomach wasn't pressed so tightly against me. I looked up at her and her beautiful brown eyes were full of lust that mirrored my own. She unbuttoned my jeans and I couldn't help the brilliant smile that crossed my face as she did this.

"I can't tell you how many times I thought about this when I was changed back." I slid my hand under her shirt and started playing with her breast, which had become quite sensitive during her pregnancy.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded once before sliding my hands into her jeans and rubbing her clit. She moaned and I hadn't realized that she'd had her hand in my jeans until she squeezed my hard cock. "Two can play at that game, Comrade."

I pulled my jeans down to my knees and she stood up long enough to remove her jeans and underwear. She put her legs on either side of my hips and slowly sank down on my cock. The feeling of being inside her was amazing. Wet, tight, and warm. It was a head feeling and I couldn't get enough of it.

I laid back on the bed and kicked off my jeans and boots. I hadn't grabbed any boxers when I'd run out of the shower to come find her and was actually really glad. She slowly went up and down on my erection, moving so just the tip was in her and then taking me all the way back in.

A few minutes later she moaned and I felt her orgasm go through her and continued to thrust into her, helping her ride it out.

_**~RPOV~**_

After coming down from my high I got off of him and pulled on my jeans and underwear, before turning back to him and his confused expression. I laughed lightly and walked over to him and bent down to kiss the tip of his dick. I flicked it a few times with my tongue before moving down to my knees and pulling his legs over the side of the small bed since I couldn't bend over.

I flicked the tip a few times before taking as much of him in as I could. What I couldn't get in my mouth I used one hand to stroke him with and massaged his balls with the other. He started breathing heavy and I knew he was close. I could taste his precum on the tip of my tongue and loved the salty taste.

I felt him still and then his shake when his orgasm hit and I swallowed every drop of his cum. I moaned around him and sucked on him lightly to get every last bit. He smiled and kissed me, his tongue sliding between my lips and sought out mine.

He pulled back and put his forehead to mine, his breathing still a little uneven.

_**~DPOV~**_

"Have I ever told you how much I love your mouth?" I asked and pulled up my jeans before laying back on the bed.

"Yes. But it's ok. I love hearing you say it. Especially when your blissed out like you are right now." I laughed and she kissed me again before sliding off of me.

"I love you, Roza." I put my hands behind my head and relaxed for just a moment.

"I love you too." Something in her voice changed in that second and I realized too late as the cell door closed. "Which is why I have to do this on my own." She locked the door and put the keys just out of arms reach. I was about to try and convince her to stay when she took off. She was running off alone to chase after the very people that wanted to kill her.

***** I am so mean to these characters sometime while in the book I hated seeing them get hurt but it's not a story without a little drama. R&R and thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys are amazing and I'm glad you are loving the story. **


	29. Chapter 28

**-3 DAYS LATER-**

I was five months along now and was constantly wondering the streets of Las Vegas, where we'd met Robert the first time. I hoped he was here but I had to admit I also hoped he wasn't. I hadn't really thought the plan through. All I knew was that I wanted my family safe and if they couldn't find him then I was going to have to do this on my own.

I hoped and prayed Dimitri wouldn't be too angry when I got back. A light kick made me look down to my stomach and I realized that I still hadn't thought about a name. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Nothing would stick and I wanted something unique, something that would mean something.

I walked into one of the small coffee shops and pulled out my phone. 33 messages, 12 voicemails, 19 missed calls. Lovely.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing in Vegas?" I was about to tell whoever was talking to me to fuck off but when I looked up I smiled.

"Hey old man." I looked behind him to see my mom. "Hey mom."

"You ran off again?" she asked. Same old mom, jumping right to conclusions. Only in this case she was right.

"Yeah." My dad looked like he was about to argue with her, but stopped to stare at me.

"Really?" he asked and I looked down at my hands as they slid into the other booth.

"Yeah. Tasha sent him a letter and I got pissed. I let him walk me to the prison and kind of locked him in there." My parents looked at me for a minute before my dad shook his head.

"Why did you do that?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't going to let me go on my own. I am not about to let him do something as stupid as come with me." I growled and he simply smiled. "You know, I hate you sometime."

"I know you just want him safe but you can't just take off. You're pregnant and this is the second time you have put him through this." my mom was straight and to the point and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I know, but both times were for his sake. It's not like I'm going to bars and sleeping with a bunch of random strangers." I growled and started to stand up but my dad stopped me.

"We're just worried about you, Rose. You seem be more reckless now that your pregnant. Which isn't very smart." I rolled my eyes but he laughed. Mom reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"We just don't want to see you or this baby hurt." I smiled and put my hands on my stomach, placing them over where the baby was kicking.

"I know. But something has to be done about Tasha and Robert." I told them and Abe smiled.

"Come back to the hotel with us and we'll discuss this more." he looked around at some people who were standing around the small deli. I shrugged and followed them out.

_**~DPOV~**_

I yawned lightly before looking back down at the map that was in front of me. The same map that I had been looking at for three days. I marked yet another place off the list that I knew she wouldn't go.

"Did you sleep any?" Lissa asked as Christian set a cup of black coffee in front of me. I took a drink of it before answering her.

"No, not yet." I looked back down at the map and looked up at New York. Would she really go there though?

"At least you shower." Christian joked, trying to make the situation a little lighter. I smiled before looking back down at the map.

I finally closed the book that the map was in and threw it across the room. I sat down and put my face in my hands. "This is hopeless."

"Dimitri, she'll turn up sooner or later." Lissa put an arm on my shoulder. Christian smirked.

"Rose is a mean little bitch. You're not going to find her unless she wants to be found." I heard the door open and close behind me but didn't look up.

"She's with her parents." Adrian's voice was the last thing I expected to hear. I turned around and glared at him.

"She called you?" I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice and looked back down at the table.

"You need some sleep and no. I pulled her into a spirit dream and asked if she was ok." I relaxed a little before looking back up at him.

"Did she say where she was?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She said to tell you guys not to worry. That she's fine and so is the baby. She also said to tell you specifically to go your ass to bed and quit worrying so much." I smiled and Lissa and Christian laughed. So like Rose. Worry about someone else first before even thinking about herself.

I took her advice though and crawled into bed, not even bothering to strip down, before crashing. I dreamed of her and what our baby would look like.

_**~RPOV~**_

"Mom, how many times are you going to tell me I'm an idiot before you realize that I know this?" I asked. I'd told her about my plan to find Robert and how I'd locked Dimitri in the cell. I left out the details of the blowjob I'd given him before locking him up but smiling at the thought of it.

"You fought to keep him and you have left him. Not once, but twice. Rose, your pregnant. He needs you there and you, running off to find the very person who wants to kill you is extremely stupid." She said and I rolled my eyes. Abe stayed quiet as he listened and I couldn't but laugh.

"Ibrahim tell your daughter that this is serious." She growled and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Rose, what your mother is trying to say is that you're a guardian but you boyfriend, who loves you very much, is the one you should be with. I understand the want to keep him safe but do you honestly think you can do this on your own?" he asked and I glared at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That now that I'm pregnant I can't handle myself?" I stood up and my baby kicked, reminding me that I couldn't get too angry for his or her sake.

"No. It's late. We'll talk about this more in the morning. Go get some sleep and don't even think about sneaking out of the house. We're both light sleepers." My mom said and I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the small room they had and crawled into the bed. My thoughts went to Dimitri and I hoped Adrian wouldn't pull me into another spirit dream but in a way I wished he would. I wished that me and Lissa still had the bond. It was irritating not knowing if they were all safe and I needed to know if her and Dimitri were ok.

My baby kicked against my hand and I smiled. "You're your father's child. Comforting and energetic." I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was right though. I was pulled into a spirit dream but as I turned to tell Adrian hi I realized Adrian wasn't the one who had pulled me into the dream. Robert had and he was standing with Tasha by his side.

***** I hope you guys are still loving the story. the reason I haven't been able to update in a while is because my dad had a heart attack two weeks ago and we have been in the hospital ever day since. between that and school I haven't been able to update. but I will try and update more often now that he is doing better. R&R and I love you guys and thank you for all the awesome reviews!**


End file.
